


Photograph

by Nairec



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nairec/pseuds/Nairec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is one Photograph to turn Oliver and Felicity's world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Oliver **

I stood guard, scanning the immediate area for potential threats, whilst waiting anxiously for Felicity to download the necessary information on to her thumb drive. Up until two hours before we had been living the domestic high life, settling down just outside Central city, in a house with a white picket fence in the suburbs, after spending the last five months travelling the country.

The minute Thea called asking for our help, Felicity couldn't resist. The team back in Starling needed some Intel and Felicity's tech skills, and my girl Friday was happy to oblige. I had happily left my alter ego behind, thriving on being only myself, finding out who Oliver Queen actually was, but when Thea needed our help, part of me realised that as much I as loved my new life, I missed the thrill of the old. After an initial attempt at breaching the Company's firewall, Felicity decided it was quicker and more secure to hack directly into the system, so that is how we ended up after hours at the office of Bray and Sutherland.

Venturing away from my lookout point at the door towards the light of my life, my attention was drawn to a photograph on one of the desks to my right. Sandra. My eyes flicked to the small boy in the photo, no more than seven or eight and suddenly the overwhelming need to vomit, left me shaking and unable to breathe. Our baby was dead, she told me she had lost our baby, but now looking at this photograph I realised that everything I had been led to believe was a lie. It didn't take Felicity long to notice my response and she leapt out of her chair in an instant.

"Oliver?"

I shook my head "I'm fine, we need to go"

Felicity diverted her attention back to the computer monitor, pulling the drive and grabbing her bag.

"Its done, come on lets get out of here"

Those words were like music to my ears and I nodded in response ushering her out of the door towards the stairwell.

* * *

 Seven days ago, after some investigation I found out that I am indeed Connor Hawkes father. After the initial shock of seeing that picture in Bray and Sutherland I felt compelled to dig deeper, if I had a son I had a right to know. Using Felicity's equipment it didn't take me long to hack Sandra's social media accounts revealing her son, our son, was called Connor. Doing the Math surrounding the time Sandra told me she was pregnant and Connors name, I hacked into the Central City's County Clerks office to obtain a copy of Connors Birth Certificate, and there it was in black and white, my name scrawled under the heading 'father'.

I sit now on our back porch, bare feet against the cool grass, staring up at the clear black sky, mesmerised by the twinkling of stars above me. The feel of the blades of grass tickling between my toes grounds me back to reality, and I scrub my hand across my face, wiping away the tracks of my tears.

I should have known that things would change, that the perfect life we have been living wouldn't last. I scold myself for thinking so selfishly, I want more than anything to meet and create a relationship with my son, but I can't help but be terrified of how this will affect my new found relationship with Felicity.

Up until now I have kept this information to myself, I needed to somehow come to terms with the information, with the fact that I have missed out on eight years of my sons life. His first breath, his first words, his first steps. I need to see him, I need to confront Sandra, but first I need to talk to Felicity, and that's how I've found myself in the middle of the night, sat on our porch, sobbing, wondering how to tell the love of my life that our lives are about to change.

I hear the familiar creaking of floorboards and the scraping of the door behind me and I try my hardest to compose myself before she approaches.

"Oliver?"

I don't trust my voice quite yet so I offer a noise in acknowledgement instead "mm?"

"Nigtmares?"

I shake my head just slightly "No, Just thinking"

She sits down beside me and curls into my side, she's cold and I'm momentarily distracted by her nipples pushing proudly through her flimsy camisole. I chastise myself as I shrug off my zip up hoodie and drape it over her shoulders, pressing a loving kiss into her hair.

"So you going to share these thoughts?" She nudges me.

I don't reply, I don't know how to, and in true Felicity style she amazes me yet again.

"It's been seven days, are you ever going to tell me?, because I'm kinda getting bored of waiting, and you know how impatient I can get."

I can only imagine the look on my face and how my reaction to her astuteness has transpired through my features. I shouldn't be suprised, not really, Felicity knows me better than I sometimes know myself. She quickly realises in my silence that I haven't cottoned on so she prompts me further "He's a cutie just like his Ole dad"

I look at her for the first time since she came out of he house and she's smiling, she's actually smiling. Our world has been turned upside down and Felicity is making jokes. I can't keep up and I don't want to. I love the fact that I'm constantly amazed by her, whether its her verbal diarrhoea or her wonderful mind that works about ten times faster than anyone else's.

"How? I? Felicity I"

She eyes me for a second, and raises an eyebrow "Really?, Oliver after all this time associating with a tech genius and you still haven't learnt how to delete your browsing history. We really need to work on that."

I half heartedly laugh at her enigmatic response. I take a minute to admire her tenacity, her strength and more than anything her beauty, inside and out and wonder how I got so lucky.

"I was going to tell you. Honestly? I just didn't know how"

"Hence why I've found you sat on our porch at three in the morning?"

I nod and quickly realise her smile is fading. I can see that she's pretending to be okay with this, even though she's not and it breaks my heart. My right arm slips from around her shoulder, but remains firmly at her back as my other caresses the delicate curve of her cheek. Her hand reaches out and rests on my knee, breaking my train of thought and the words I was going to speak somehow disappear under the weight of her palm.

"It's okay Oliver. Whatever happens I'll support you. Whether that means spending time with Connor and having him stay over, or waiting for you to come home after you've spent time with him. Whatever you need. Even if that means taking a step back, if that's what you want..."

"Felicity. No. I can't do any of this without you, I won't"

I raise my hands and frame her face making sure she really sees me, sees how serious I am. I need her to understand that the thought of her leaving is too much for me to bear. Her hands close around my wrists and I bask in the feeling of her skin beneathe my touch, lost in the moment of silence between us. Leaning my forehead against hers and ignoring the sting of her tears against my cheek, I whisper a thank you. Felicity kisses me in response and I tug her bottom lip between mine, hesitant to let her go, but eventually we both give in to the breathlessness that overtakes us.

She snuggles into my side, tucking her head into my shoulder and I watch her curiously as she stares up to he dark sky that I had been admiring only minutes before. We sit that way for a while before I make a move to head back into the house. As I rise up off the porch stretching out my legs, I offer my hand for her, but she remains poised in her position, and I know something's still bothering her.

"Felcicity?"

With her face still focused on the sky above she replys "I'll be in, in a minute"

"Felicity"

"I'm fine honestly." She lies. I grab hold of her arm gently and urge her to turn toward me which she does. I am unprepared for the pure hurt that is etched into delicate features, it pains me to see her so upset. She averts her gaze, nervously, coyly and I feel my heart rate increase at the prospect of whats going through her mind.

"I'm fine really"

I sit down and entangle her fingers with mine, my eyes pleading with her to just tell me what is wrong

"Felicity, please, talk to me"

"It's just...it's just up until this week, I thought that if you were ever to be a father, it would be because of me...and then..."

I cut her off mid sentence imploring her to understand, that I feel the same

"Felicity. It should have been you"

She must see the instant pain and regret that flashes across my face because she leaps forward at me, both hands cradling my face "it's ok, it's not your fault it's just..

"What Felicity"? What is it?"

As she's purses her lips to speak we are interrupted by the ringing of a cellphone. I want to ignore it but I think we both recognise he late hour and that it must be important. We both scramble into the house in panic and reach for our phones respectively. When I turn mine over to see the display I see Diggles face glaring back at me as the receiver vibrates in my hand. I swipe the screen and before I've answered, Diggles words fill me with dread.

"Sarah's been kidnapped, I need your help"


	2. Chapter 2

** Felicity **

I am overwhelmed by the thumping of my heart in my chest as I listen to Oliver's conversation. The second he had showed me the display before connecting the call, my stomach had dropped. The sight of Diggle's face, calling us at two thirty in the morning has my mind racing as fast as my heart, overcome by the possibilities for the call. Still angry and hurt as a result of Oliver's actions whilst in Nanda Parbat, Diggle hasn't spoken to him since we left Starling…the reason for this call can't be anything but serious.

When Oliver's eyebrows knit together as he drags his hand across his stubble, a stray tear begins its descent down my cheek in response. Seeing the hurt and anguish across his face, so effortlessly on display, I stalk forward and rest my hand upon his forearm, my eyes searching his for an explanation, for reassurance.

When he hangs up and the words leave his mouth, they are like a punch to the gut. How can somebody have taken little Sarah? Who would do that?.. His arm beneath my hand moves slowly and with eyes full of unspoken sorrow and distress, his fingers link with mine. When he speaks I realise my inner musings have been outwardly mumbled somewhere along the line, and I am grateful for the conviction in his response.

"I don't know. But we will get her back"

I sink into his warm, safe embrace and relish the feel of his chapped lips as they settle on my forehead. I swallow past the lump in my throat hat has risen at the thought of Sarah being afraid and alone. As quickly as I sank into the hard planes of his chest, I pull away and wipe my tears, gesturing for us to leave. We already have some essentials packed away in the trunk of the car, and I make my way to retrieve them all, while Oliver dials Barry's number…time is of the essence.

When I'm out of his peripheral vision and I know Oliver can no longer see me, I stop, just for a second and let my hand wander to the unnoticeable curve of my stomach, absorbing the warmth of the life beneath, before preparing for our trip back home.

* * *

 The rush of nostalgia hits me first when entering our old base of operations; the site of my old chair, my old computers. I am itching to get on them and start a much needed upgrade to the system, but the sight of Lyla enveloped in Diggle's muscular frame as he tries desperately to console his broken wife draws my full attention. I totter towards them my hand instantly reaching up to Diggle's shoulder in a way of offering strength and sympathy. When his gaze locks with mine the sheer desperation, hurt, and pain has me weak and wanting to weep. Seeing my best friend so broken leaves me feeling truly saddened.

I remember Oliver, who has been silently and solemnly standing behind me while I reconnect with our frinds. I know it's because he doesn't know what to say or do and is afraid of how Diggle and Lyla really feel about him being here, the tension is palpable. I watch with anticipation as Oliver nods at Lyla and Diggle, and grabs his equipment to prepare for what is to come. The interaction brings me hope. To most it would simply appear as a gesture of greeting, but I know it was a unspoken conversation between the men, they are so attuned to each other they can still speak a thousand words with a simple nod of a head.

When Oliver re-enters dressed in his new updated green hood and leather trousers, we are huddled around my monitors, breaths bated as we wait for me to interpret the data Diggle and Lyla have retrieved from Sarah's tracker, that had been implanted in her earring. I remember Diggle indignantly vetoing the idea of her ears being pierced so young but was convinced by the possibility of using them to keep tabs on her.

I can see Oliver is looking a little perplexed and so I take a moment to explain what I am doing. When the data I have been waiting for presents itself, I exhale an ecstatic sigh of relief and relay the information to Diggle and Lyla.

"Vital Statistics taken by the tracker show she's fine, she's content, she's you know" I don't want to finish the sentence, it doesn't need to be said, the fact that she is alive and well, have us all basking in a feeling of utter joy and consolation.

Looking at the map of the docks on the screen, where little Sarah is located, Oliver beings formulating our plan. "Sarah seems to be in one of the shipping containers by the quayside. We can enter here and have Lance and his men back us up entering from the west"

"NO" Diggle and Lyla shout in unison. "No Police" Diggle explains. "We had a phone call about twenty minutes ago, they want to trade Sarah for the information you downloaded at Bray and Sutherland. Thea's down there now scouting the area. We do this alone"

I watch the tick in Oliver's Jaw and the rolling of his thumb and forefinger at Diggle's information. I instantly raise my hand to grasp his wrist in an unspoken attempt to calm him down and bring him off the metaphorical ledge that I can see he's teetering on.

Unfortunately on this occasion I fail and the words I dread, fall ungraciously from his lips. "You let her go alone?"

I cringe at the tone in his voice as he ceremoniously jumps down Diggle's throat, and find it mildly amusing that both Lyla and I both lurch to restrain our respective partners before an attack ensues. I stand, my hand still latched around Oliver's arm and I press myself into him as the blood rushes from my head and dizziness overcomes me.

"Yes Oliver" Diggle responds as he ignores Lyla and takes a step closer, their eyes now sheer centimetres away, as the intimidation they both exude only serves to fuel the atmosphere between them. "I let her go alone, she's a big girl and she can handle herself. It hurts doesn't it? Somebody you trust, putting someone you love in danger?"

Just when I think a fight is about to break out, another wave of dizziness washes over me and I feel myself slumping against Oliver as my world turns black.


	3. Chapter 3

** Oliver ** ****

Fear rises within me as I cradle the love of my life in my arms, her limp body in stark contrast to the highly tensed muscles of my own. I look up at Diggle for help, all previous tension between us has dissipated at Felicity's collapse, and he reacts immediately; checking her over and lying her carefully in the recovery position. Aching to touch her, my hand ghosts over her tiny frame, before resting against the side of her face.

"Felicity?" I choke, before Looking at Diggle who reassures me she's just fainted and the relief I feel is palpable. Before I can gather my thoughts Felicity stirs and Diggle encourages me to keep her lying down, to let her recover.

"Ugh, what happened?" She groans and I smirk a smile of pure joy at the sound of her voice which fills my soul with sunshine.

"You fainted" Dig informs her. "You been looking after yourself?"

Felicity nods, holding her head and for some reason her demeanour quickly changes as she forces her self to sit upright, and if I didn't know better I'd say she was panicking

"Did I fall?"

I pull her against me taking her weight and kiss the side of head affectionately "No, your fine, I caught you"

"Oh good" she states matter of factly before stuttering "I mean that's lucky, right?"

She tries to stand and I link my arm around her waist to support her, Diggle steps closer to help and she urges us both away. "I'm fine really, I just I haven't eaten since well lunchtime yesterday, it was a big meal, and well I didn't feel like anything last night, perhaps I should have had something. I'm good, got a stack full of protein bars in my purse, so you know"

"Fel-ic-it-y" I drawl, but she rejects the insinuation that she is anything but okay.

"I'm fine, stop fussing, Sarah is our priority right now. What time is the exchange?"

* * *

 

Standing on a near rooftop of an abandoned warehouse, my eyes stuck firmly on the shipping container where Sarah is being held, my thoughts drift to Felicity. So much has happened in the last four hours and neither one of us has had the time to process it. I keep thinking back to us sat on the porch, that look in her eyes before we were interrupted. I need her to understand that whatever happens with Connor she will never come second, joint first yes, but never second, she's my world and I can't envisage a life where she is not in it. I tap the comms unit on my suit to check if she's alright.

"Felicity, you okay?"

"I'm fine Oliver, really. We'll talk when this is all through and Sarah is safe"

I don't answer her, I don't need to, I just listen and compose myself as I hear her whisper "Be safe"

The word "Always" leaves my lips and my eyes peer over to the rooftop to my right; seeing Speedy in position has a momentary calming effect on me and I watch her with a sense of pride as she nocks and aims an arrow at the men guarding the door of the container.

The comms crackles to life and Diggle confirms his location on the ground, covering Lyla, out of sight, as she approaches to complete the exchange.

"Barry? You ready to go on Diggle's cue?"

"Yeah ready to go, grab Sarah, take her to the Foundry, leave her with Felicity, come back to help finish the job. got it" Barry replies, outwardly going through the the plan one last time.

"Lyla's going in, one three. Two. One" Diggle instructs us. I peer down to the ground below and watch with bated breath as Lyla approaches. I Nock an arrow and pull back the bow string, pointing it in the direction of the henchman below that is conversing with Lyla. I take a large breath and then relax, slowing my breathing, keeping my hand steady. Lyla takes a few steps backwards with a gun in her face and when she is far enough away, the door of the container is opened. A man appears from within with Sarah in his arms and seems to wait for permission to step any further. Lyla holds out her hand, the USB is held in the air so that they can see she has kept her end of the bargain.

There is silence and no movement; they are at stale mate. Something feels wrong, years of experience tell me to trust my gut, so I do just that; I return my arrow to my quiver, pull another and nock it swiftly and quickly. All it takes is the red dot that I see appear on little Sarah's chest to have me firing the newly selected arrow toward the rooftop opposite. In quick succession I wrap the rope that is attached to the Arrow, around my wrist and I propel myself forward from the ledge and swing myself towards the ground where Sarah is being held.

Adrenalin and fear race through me and I feel the air soaring past my hood as I aim to swing In front of of Diggle's daughter. I think I see a flash of red heading towards us, but all I can concentrate on as I swing through the night is the searing pain that rips though my chest as I take the bullet meant for her.

Saliva fills my mouth and throat burns from the radiating agony in my chest and I know that the bullet has hit my suit in the small area not covered with Kevlar. I collapse to the ground as I hit the wall of the building opposite and manage to limp my way to safety.

A commotion of flying arrows and bullets ensue and as I try to continue the fight from my vantage point. Absorbing the chaos in front of me I see Sarah has gone and Thea, Lyla and Diggle take out the last of the men. My eyelids are beginning to get heavy and everything is a struggle, but giving up is not an option. I pull off my glove reach my hand behind me to assess the damage and feel woozy at the warmth of blood on my hand; somewhat relieved that it is a through and through.

Every breath is laboured and more difficult than the last as I lay slumped out of sight. I try pressing my hand firmly to my wound to stem the bleeding, but it doesn't seem to work, and I...

can feel...myself...I'm so tired...

I can't...it hurts

so..

much and I...

The last thing I hear as my eyelids close and my world begins to fade is Felicity's beautiful voice. Using the last of my declining energy before I lose consciousness completely, I stutter "I...love...I love you" hoping that she hears.


	4. Chapter 4

** Felicity **

I wring my hands together, pacing the length of the foundry floor, waiting for him to return. With one eye on Sarah in her playpen and the other on the entrance waiting for the worst, I try to hold back the sobs that threaten to wrack my body. Fear and anger flow through me at an unprecedented rate, surging my blood pressure to probably dangerous levels, but there's no stopping it. I bite my bottom lip as I replay his words over in my head, spoken as though they were his last. Damn him, he's not supposed to die, not yet; not before I've told him.

With a red streak the door flies open, I ache at the sight of Oliver now lying on the med table in front of me and I realise I'm alone. I inwardly thank Barry for finding him so quickly and bringing him to me, and I get to work whilst hoping Barry has gone to fetch the rest of the team because I need help. Before I have even managed to remove Oliver's green jacket, there is a gust of wind that swirls around me and Diggle is standing next to me, setting himself to work. I press vehemently against Oliver's chest to stem the bleeding while Diggle works on setting up a transfusion with the bags of Oliver's blood that I have already laid out next to us.

I'm not sure when she got here but suddenly Lyla's hand is on my arm and she's beckoning for me to step away so she can take over. It is only then that I realise it's because I'm shaking and barely able to keep myself upright. I resist anyway, he's my lover, my partner, my soul mate and I'm not leaving him, I can't. I watch with a lump in my throat as my tears drip onto his chest below and mix with the blood that is seeping from his wound, forcing something in me to let Lyla take over.

"Please don't let him die" I whisper before moving away and somehow falling into Thea's arms. I'm exhausted and nauseous and the comfort of her embrace is all I need to have my river of emotions flow out of me, sobbing into the red of her leather jacket.

Sometime later, when the furore has died down and Oliver has been stabilised, Thea pulls away from our embrace as we sit huddled on the floor, and takes my hand in hers.

"He's strong, he'll pull through" she offers. I nod in thanks for her words of comfort and look on with a sense of curiosity as she peruses my hands, that lay loosely in hers. I can't tell, but I'm sure my eyebrow raises in confusion when she asks;

"Where's your ring?" clearly my confusion translates to her and her face turns from one of concern to one of shock and possible mortification. "Oh, you know what, forget I said anything" she backtracks only serving to fuel my inquisitiveness.

"Thea?" I question and her hand pulls from mine as she forces herself to stand. I mirror her movement and when I try to question her again she speaks

"He called me last week, said he was going to propose. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything"

"It's okay" I assure her, my heart aching for the man lying beside me. I watch as Diggle makes him more comfortable and I can't help the bittersweet smile that erupts on my face; I can't believe he was going to propose. That thought alone has me using all of my remaining energy to not release the sob that is bubbling through my chest. Thinking back to last week It dawns on me why he didn't.

"Something happened last week. I think he probably felt that the timing was wrong"

It's Theas turn to be confused "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Not now Thea" I tell her in a whisper as I gaze back at Oliver on the table. I lean over and press a kiss to his lips, pouring every ounce of love I have for him into it, his lips are dry and warm to the touch and the feel of his skin on mine is truly soothing. Diggle approaches me causing me to instinctivly turn, more aggressively than I mean to, and holding nothing back I speak the words I have been holding back since Sarah's rescue.

"No, Don't you dare. No. This is because of you. This is because he put your Daughter's life before his own. You do not get to comfort me until you realise what he has done for you."

"Felicity" Diggle argues but I shoot him down instantly.

"No, John. No. I do Not condone what he did in Nanda Parbat, you better than anyone should know that. But he did it from a place of love. He was trying to protect us all, protect our City. He needed Ra's to think he had left his old life behind"

"Yes" John yells as he moves closer "And to do that he took my Wife and left my daughter alone"

"Johnny" Lyla warns him

"Yes." I continue, my finger pointing into the firmness of his chest "He took Lyla because he knew that she could cope, she's trained. And he didn't leave your daughter alone! Maseo was with her hiding, the entire time. He would never have let her be harmed. Never. And because of his need to protect those he loves, especially Sarah, he's lying half dead on that table!"

A sudden silence falls down around us, the crescendo of my rant still echoing in our ears as Diggle I remain face to face. His gaze leaves mine and settles on the ceiling above him, a hand scrubbing the grime of the nights events from his face. He nods, in what I assume is disbelief as he peers over to who was once his best friend.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

I open my mouth to speak, but the words are forced back down my throat by a tightening across my stomach , and it's agony. All the breath leaves my lungs in one fell swoop and I double over, unable to hide my suffering from my friends.

"Felicity?" Thea shouts, as she races towards me, her eyes searching mine, asking if I'm okay. The pain subsides and I straighten up, Diggle's beside me now and he places his arm around my waist. I compose myself momentarily, trying to swallow the fear that is bubbling inside of me. My baby, there must be something wrong. I look around the room; a room full of people that love me, none of which know that I'm pregnant and I've never felt so alone. I need to get to a hospital, and I don't know to how to explain it away without telling them.

He deserves to be the first to know.

My throat constricts under the pressure of the emotions that are consuming me. As my fingers cling further into the flesh of Diggle's arm in fear, another cramp swarms through me, followed by a warmth pooling in my groin. I buckle and relent begging Diggle to get me to a hospital and he immediately tightens his arm around my waist leading me towards the door. When I hear the concern in Thea's voice shouting after me, unable to follow in her Red Arrow gear, I turn and utter the two words I've been trying to say to Oliver for weeks

"I'm pregnant"


	5. Chapter 5

** Oliver **

As I drift from my unconsciousness, the white haze dispersing, I tense. I brace myself for the unexpected and instantly and instinctively reach out my hands, ready for battle. When my eyes finally obey me and open, I see that my hands are wrapped around Lylas throat. I immediately release her and begin to shake from the crippling fear that I could have killed her; old habits are hard to break. I can only imagine the look of guilt and apprehension that is plastered across my face as I watch her rub her throat, trying to hide her incessant need for air. Ignoring the overpowering ache in my chest I push myself into a sitting position and Lyla's hand reaches for mine to assist. When my gaze meets hers, just inches away I croak "I'm so sorry, Lyla.."

"Oliver it's okay, really Im fine, you were acting on pure instinct, it's okay"

I know she means it, she's seen things, she knows Argus and coupled with the the island, she understands what they did to me. I nod graciously, my eyes immediately drawn to the playpen in the corner and the sleeping figure inside; the mission that took me out, playing over in my mind "Sarah?" I ask with more authority than I intend and Lyla's face softens as she too looks over to the baby girl

"She absolutely fine, perfect in fact, thanks to you"

I dip my head modestly, I did what needed to be done, nothing more nothing less. As I scout the room, I see there is no sign of Felicity. Thea's and Diggle's gear has been put away and there's no obvious music from the club upstairs. These small points of interest combined with the fact my wound feels marginally better than it should has me eyeing Lyla suspiciously before asking her the time.

"It's six in the evening"

Anxiety wells inside me, I hate not being in control, especially of myself "I've been out what?.." I take a second to work it out, the pain making it difficult to concentrate. "twelve hours?"

Lylas reaction is key. She is hiding something and I appreciate her not waiting for me to drag it out of her, her response however is not what I expected.

"Oliver it's six pm on Thursday"

I'm angry, there's no denying it, they drugged me and kept me sedated, something I specifically asked Diggle and Felicity never to do "I've been out three days?" I ask her, somehow needing confirmation or an explanation or both.

"Oliver you were badly hurt. Felicity thought it would be for the best"

Speaking of which, it hadn't slipped my attention that Felicity wasn't around, I was half expecting her to have walked in at any second, running off at the mouth, hair bobbing behind her. Suddenly I need her, more than the air I'm breathing and its suffocating.

"Where is Felicity?"

Lylas silence is startling, "Lyla?" I gently urge her, my voice not unlike the Modulated Arrow voice.

"Oliver, you need to take it easy, you don't want to pull your stitches"

"Lyla, where is Felicity?" My tone is more menacing this time, more urgent and I can see that Lyla is thinking it over, weighing her options.

"She's in the hospital"

* * *

 

With a heavy heart and throbbing chest I follow Lyla through the clinical corridors of Starling General. The smell of antiseptic and bleach coupled with my already anxious state has me forcing the bile back down my throat.

Taking little notice of what is going on around me or where we are headed, I try to bite back the groan of pain from the throbbing in my chest, that is exacerbated by the need to see my girl. My Felicity.

When we turn a corner Lyla begins to slow down and I know we are close. It is when I see Diggle sat outside a private room that I know I'm close and I visibly relax. Diggle eyes me up and down and before acknowledging Lyla who has Sarah perched upon her hip. He makes a move to talk to me and I open my lips to speak but he beats me to it

"Thank you" he says with such conviction it nearly floors me. He offers me his hand and I shake it, a sense of relief ploughing through me as he pulls me into hug. I can't help feeling grateful that we are somewhere near being okay again, it will take time, but I am confident now that we will get there. When he pulls he away he continues "Not just for what you did for Sarah the other day, but for keeping her safe when you took Lyla"

I just nod, not trusting my voice, wondering how he knows about Maseo. Then it dawns on me. Felicity. Taking a deep breath I gesture towards Felicity's room and he tells me to go. When I reach the doorway I smile, heartened by the sight before me; Both my sister and the love of my life fast asleep and holding hands. Thea's head is resting on Felicity's pillow, as she leans across from her chair that's perched next to the bed.

I watch with a sense of wonder, just for a while, seeing the two most important people in my life curled up together, peaceful, and sated, it's a sight to behold. As I push the door ajar to enter I hear an unfamiliar voice approaching;

"Hell no sugar! You're the baby daddy?"

I tense immediately and using my body to protect the doorway to the people I love most, I turn to address the lady behind me. I assess her for a threat, but immediately realise by the stripy scrubs that she's a nurse, confirmed by 'Loretta' printed in gold script on her name badge. As she introduces herself to me, seemingly impressed by being in the company of a Queen, what she has said suddenly registers with me and I respond

"Sorry what now?"

"Mmmm hmm, that is going to be one cute looking baby, sweetiepie, speaking of which it's time for one last look at the precious little one before we can sign the release forms"

I have lost all ability to speak. How…what…I. Stringing a sentence together is almost impossible, but through my verbal paralysis I can't stop the smile that erupts ferociously across my face. Felicity is pregnant?

As Loretta pushes passed me into the room, I'm momentarily distracted by the incandescent mess of blonde curls before me as Felicity stirs from her slumber. She sees me and I recognise the panic in her face as she sits up, clearly she's worried about my reaction and I can't help but be overwhelmed by the need to reassure her, to comfort her. As I make my way towards her I'm interrupted by Speedy who Greets me, pulls me into a hug and tells me how glad she is that I am okay. I wince at the contact hoping that my stitches are still intact and quickly pull away. Luckily Thea senses my need to be with Felicity and excuses herself from the room. As she closes the door behind her the sound of Loretta 's cheerful voice filters through the haze.

"Well now, if you two sweethearts will excuse me for a minute, I seem to have misplaced my Jelly"

I nod to Loretta (she seems sweet, I like her), before sitting on the edge of the hospital bed and taking Felicitys hand in mine. She looks terrified and it pains me to see her like this. I smile, my free hand sweeping gently down the side of her face as I bask in the joy of being able to see her again, after being sure that I wouldn't just a few days ago. She's trembling in front of me, and I'm trying to find the words, to tell her how I feel but I can't describe the pure elation that I'm experiencing at the thought of her carrying my baby, our baby.

She gently pushes her face into my hand, and my forehead falls to hers, I need more contact. I need to reassure myself that she's really here. I take my hand from hers and hesitantly rest it upon her stomach, my eyes boring into her deep blue orbs. It's my way of asking her if it's true, and she nods, her bottom lip pulled into her mouth. Her confirmation stirs something in me, something primal and my before I can second guess myself, my lips are crashing down on hers. The kiss is soft and languid, its real and heartfelt and I can feel the dampness of her cheeks against the tear stained tracks of mine. I don't want it to stop but she pulls away, her hand pressing to where my gauze is taped to the side of my chest.

"Are you okay?" she hiccups. I nod in assurance, my hand still entangled in her hair and my forehead pressed against hers. My free hand reaches up and rests over hers and I tell her I'm fine.

"My heart is still beating" I add, a hint of humour in my voice and she presses her ear to my chest, just to be sure.

After a fleeting few moments she pulls back and kisses me, quickly this time, a soft peck before offering her apologies for having kept in me in the dark about the baby.

"I tried to tell you" she explains "The morning I found out, I was just about to tell you, the time that the Hoffmans showed up for brunch. And then last week just before Thea called and asked for our help, and then the other night on the Porch"

I smile, not knowing she was pregnant until now is purely as a result of circumstance and I don't resent her for it in the slightest, my bigger concern is her welfare along with that of our baby.

"I have to admit, I'm a little put out that I'm the last to know, but I understand. Everything is okay though right?"

She snuggles a little bit closer to me placing both our hands over her stomach, whilst nodding hesitantly.

"There were some complications, but we're okay. I had what they are calling a cervical abrasion, but it was small so they are confident that everything is okay. They kept me in a few days just to be sure"

My heart drops at the thought of harm coming to with Felicity or my child but before we can entertain continuing our conversation Loretta re-enters, a bottle in hand "Don't worry sugar, I'm back and ready. Ms Smoak shall we?"

Felicity nods, lies back and pulls up what I recognise as my shirt. I sit back a little, to allow her to get comfortable, swallowing nervously at what is to come. I shudder, feeling tingly at the loss of contact, and am grateful that when she has settled. she gives me back her hand, letting me hold it between my own. I'm drowning in anticipation; I'm about to see our baby, a baby that until fourty-five minutes ago I didn't know existed. My thoughts drift to Connor and I can't help the pull I feel; the connection between the two events. I need to talk to Felicity about Connor, but now is not the time, so I push the thoughts aside and concentrate on the grainy image on the screen opposite.

I watch with fascination as Loretta waves the wand back and forth over Felicity's stomach, seemingly using it as a tool to spread the gel evenly across her abdomen, and when she stops I freeze as she points towards the grainy black and white image.

"There's baby Queen. Looking beautiful if I do say so. Here's the spine, and that there is the heart. Can you see it moving? Listen" Loretta turns up the volume and I hear it; the thump, thump, thump of our baby's heart. It's the sweetest most wonderful sound I have ever heard, I'm in awe. It's only when Felicity's hands gently brush across my cheeks that I realise I'm crying. What the hell Is wrong with me?

"It's amazing" I offer in some sort of explanation for the sudden loss of masculinity, and Felicity squeezes my hand, clearly unable to speak. "You're uncharacteristically quiet" I joke and she laughs through the cascade of tears that have consumed her.

"Well my little pumpkins, I'll just take some measurements, everything is looking great though I must say. As you're 18 weeks now sugar, we might be able to see the sex if you like?"

Felicity looks to me "Do you want to know?"

"Yes" I answer a little too quickly

"Okay then. Lorretta is it a boy or a girl?" Felicity asks excitedly. We wait for what seems like hours as Loretta encourages the baby to move so she can work her magic. And after a little prodding of Felicitys now slightly rounded belly, our baby seems to comply.

"Congratulations Mamma and Daddy you're having a baby girl"


	6. Chapter 6

** Felicity **

I hear the padding of his footsteps long before I see him enter my line of vision. My glasses have Long been discarded along with my hair tie and heels as I sit disheartened and full of guilt in the middle of Oliver's training mats. I cross my legs because I can no longer draw them to my chest; my small bump making it increasingly difficult. I wince at the concern in his voice as he hurries towards me and I try to stand to assure him that I'm okay but he stops me and kneels in front of me checking me over methodically. I rest my hand on his forearm "I'm okay"

I can tell he's finding it hard to believe me, the tear tracks that I'm pretty sure are still visible, give away my state of mind.

"You didn't show up at the station? We missed the train back home. What happened?"

I try to speak, but how can I tell him that I don't want to leave, that all our friends and family that I will need in the coming months are here in Starling. I stand as though this will somehow help me gather my thoughts and, pace a little, somehow arguing with my inner voice; We need to go back home I know that, there is much that needs to be resolved, I just I can't… Oliver jostles me from my thoughts, my hands are in his and he's stood opposite me, his eyes pleading for an explanation

"You don't want to leave do you?"

Just like that he's got me sussed, I smirk at his astuteness, and dragging my bottom lip between my teeth I shake my head

"It's just that such a lot has changed, and when this little one arrives" I look down stroking the bump in front of me "I want her to be surrounded by her Aunts and Uncles, and Baby Sarah. And I know Connor will be further away, but we can visit him as much as you want and he can come stay with us here, right?"

His hands leave mine and they are suddenly cupping my face. I absorb the feeling of warmth and strength they provide, inhaling the natural scent of his skin that has every one of my erve endings on fire.

"Okay" is all he says, as he moves my hair from my face, his thumb inadvertently stroking my cheek. "Okay, we'll stay here" he continues, moving behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his hands on our baby girl.

"Really?"

Oliver exhales sharply, his breath ghosting across my neck. "I was going to talk to you about Connor anyway. I mean we don't even know how he'll feel about meeting me and I've already missed out on eight years, what's another eight months? Perhaps it would be better if we didn't try and contact Sandra and Connor until after the baby is here"

I pull away, shocked at his proposal, and the look across his face tells me that he's not completely on board with his own suggestion, he's doing it for me no doubt and this just serves to anger me even more.

"No, Oliver, absolutely not, you shouldn't have to put that on hold, you said it yourself, you've missed eight years of his life. I've already trapped you into having a baby you don't even want, I don't want you missing any more time with your Son"

The silence that falls between us is palpable, I await Oliver's reaction, the look on his face is enough to have me internally cursing myself; he looks so deflated and hurt and it pains me.

"You think I don't want our baby?" he asks me dejectedly. The shock in his voice travels the increasing distance between us making me not want to look him in the eye, I focus instead on the ballet pump I'm twisting into the ground, watching the floor mark beneath.

"I just meant that it wasn't planned and since we left the hospital last week you've been distant, you've rejected my advances. I just thought…..I… don't know…And Thea told me you were going to propose, and then you didn't…I…I'm just really confused" I try to explain.

I risk a glance in his direction and his lips are twisted up in what promises to be a smile. He moves a little closer, hesitantly, and he lets out a small huff.

"Felicity Megan Smoak. Firstly;" He holds up his index finger, punctuating his first point "Our baby is miracle that I will be forever thankful for. Secondly" Oliver lifts a another finger, illustrating his second point "I have never been more attracted to you" He moves a little closer and takes my hand in his, his eyes sparkling with arousal. When our chests are almost flush he pushes my hand towards his crotch, groaning as I rub against his raging erection.

"Oh!" I exclaim at this throbbing shaft between us as I gratefully accept the languid kiss he presses against my lips, its heady and sweet, and wonderfully intoxicating. I whimper as he pulls away to continue his argument

"The fact that you are carrying our child has made you a million times more attractive to me. I've been keeping my distance because you are supposed to take it easy. Doctors' orders remember."

"I ..uh" I try to argue but he interrupts me.

"And Thirdly..." He kisses me again to make sure he silences me, as his hands reach up to cup my face. With our mouths a hair breadth away and his breath ghosting over my lips, he speaks "I want nothing more than to marry you,"

He pulls away suddenly and I feel dizzy from the lack of contact. His demeanour changes to one of slight desperation as he tries to make me understand his point of view. "I was going to propose, the night Thea called for our help, but we were interrupted. Then I found out about Connor and I didn't want you to think I was doing it to keep you from running, I wanted you to know you had an out. And the other day at the hospital, seeing the sonogram of our child, it meant so much, I wanted nothing more than to get down on one knee there and then and ask you to be my wife but I couldn't, I didn't want you to think I was doing it because of the baby, because you, Felicity ..you.."

"Oliver it's okay" I reassure him, seeing the emotional precipice he was looking over.

"No Felicity, you need to understand, I have spent my whole life running. Running from my responsibilities, from my Family, from Laurel. From every threat posed to me on the island. I was running from the darkness brought about by everything around me, Then when I met you I realised…all that time I had been running, it wasn't from the darkness, it was towards the light. Your light. You have changed me Felicity in ways you could never begin to understand. So yes I want to spend the rest of my life with you, with our daughter, proving that I'm worthy of everything you have to offer me."

Oliver closes the distance between us, his hand is instinctivly raised and caresses my face as I mould my body into him. His eyes bore into mine, as though he's searching my soul for validation, acceptance. I want to give him what's he's looking for but I'm a little bewildered so playing with the collar of his dress shirt I ask him in my quiet voice "Was that a proposal?"

"No, but it will be. One day. Not because we're having a baby, or because I found out about a son thought I never had, or because I am trying to make you understand how incredibly remarkable you are. When the time is right it will happen."

Clutching a fistful of his shirt I raise onto my tiptoes and press my mouth to his, stroking my tongue across his slightly parted lips, begging for access. His tongue brushes across mine, raising a mewl from somewhere deep in my throat as his hands knead the curves of my ass, encouraging me to hitch myself up and wrap my legs around his waist. I willingly oblige and groan in agreement as he, with one hand pulls the buttons off my blouse, ripping the material from my torso and flinging it to the ground. He uses the same hand to clear the desk behind me, being careful of my beloved computers before depositing me on top to divest me of my loose fitting skirt.

When I'm finally leaning back in only my black laced underwear Oliver pauses. Propping myself up on my elbows I raise an eyebrow at him in concern.

"it's just, I.." He offers by way of explanation, skimming his fingers deftly over my modest bump. "You can really see it now, I mean she's really there." He ponders, completely in awe. I am almost brought to tears by the tenderness he exudes and in response , I extend my hand to reach for his, but am abruptly halted by a sudden jerking. Oliver visibly jumps back in shock, the widest smile crossing his chilseled jaw. "Did she just?"

I let out a small chuckle and nod, placing my hand back to my stomach and stroking it to elicit another response. I feel nothing and huff disappointedly. Oliver moves closer and hesitantly touches his hand to my bump again, stroking with a slight tap and as clear as day our little girl responds in kind, kicking gently against his hand. Oliver laughs joyfully and the look of pure elation across his face is a picture I will hold dear for the rest of my life. He lowers himself over me placing a kiss to same spot our daughter has just attacked and whispers "Hello Baby Girl, I uh, I'm your daddy"

I stifle the tears that threaten to form at the scene playing out in front of me, before realising I am still semi naked in the middle of our base of operations. Oliver breaks out of his paternal haze and seems to sync to my line of thought. Tapping my thigh affectionately he reaches down into my drawers and retrieves a spare shirt, handing it to me, both of us highly aware that the brief moment of passion that had sparked between us has long gone.

"Come on, if we are staying in Starling we'd better speak to Thea about staying a little longer in the loft, while we sort out our own place"

"I guess we should" I agree, taking his hand, and climbing down off the table.

There is an easy silence surrounding us as I re-dress. Oliver's eyes never leave me, he still seems to be mesmerised by the life growing inside of me and I bite my bottom lip, suddenly overcome with coyness at his lingering gaze. As I slip the buttons through the holes in my shirt, my line of sight settles on my ring finger, and I find myself thinking about the inevitable proposal the Oliver has promised. I don't when or where it will take place but there is one constant that will be the same no matter what. My answer will always be;

yes.


	7. Chapter 7

** Oliver **

The autumnal breeze washes over me through the open window, the early morning sun drenching us in a peaceful haze as we sit poised in the car outside Connors school watching the crowds pour in. Felicity's hand finds its way to my thigh, squeezing gently, giving me the strength I need to exit the car. As I open the door I take one look back to the beautiful woman beside me in the hope she will relent and follow me to the gates. Felicity shakes her head softly "No. You need to do this alone Oliver"

I know she's right, I need to do this by myself, but there's some small part of me that wants her, needs her next to me. Gently rubbing my knuckles with her silken fingers she offers me her most enigmatic smile "I'll be at Jitters"

I nod, lifting her hand to my lips and brushing a small kiss on the back of her hand as she opens her side of the car. I'm about to speak when a young boy walks past my window. I drop Felicity's fingers from my grasp, recognising him immediately from his photograph and feel my breath catch in my throat at the sight of him. Connor. I swallow past the lump that hlas now formed in my throat and push aside the anxiety that bubbles in my chest as I watch Sandra walk him to the gates, waving to him as he breaches the boundary of the school grounds. I wonder to myself how she can afford to send him to such a prestigious school but this thought is quickly swamped by the renewed anger I feel about being kept from being in his life. I inhale deeply, dampening my rage, remembering the words that Felicity spoke to me last night. This is not about you it's about Connor. With her words close to my heart I leave the car, glimpsing back and taking stock of her feminine curves as she disappears around the corner of the block.

I watch with intrigue as my Son nudges a girl to his right and takes her books from her grasp. They seem to be laughing and sharing a joke as they make their way into the school. I smile with what I feel is a sense of pride at the scene playing out In front of me, before my attention is drawn to an approaching Sandra. When her gaze meets mine and she recognises me, a look of panic shrouds her features as she stutters and tries to make her escape. I grab her wrist, careful not to hurt her as my eyes plead with her to stay. Her eyes flick between mine and the place where moments ago Connor had been standing and I can tell she's trying to figure out if I've seen him.

"I know" I whisper, trying to sound calm and reassuring but by the way she reacts I know I have failed. Looking around to make sure we don't have an audience she whips her hand away and heads towards her 4x4. I follow after her, my heart racing with anxiety and fear, my mouth is dry and my body tenses as I reach out for her once again. My hand connects with her arm and I pull her to face me, she stumbles and her back collides with the cold steel of the car behind her.

"Sandra" I Plea "I just want to talk"

I watch as she visibly swallows, her breathing shallow as she looks around me, scouting the area. I gently release her, turning around to check that the area is secure before turning back to her "Who are you hiding from?" I ask and she eyes me with a look of surprise and fear " You're looking for someone,. You're afraid, and it's not of me so you must be hiding from someone" I offer as way of an explanation. She nods her head, clutching her Prada handbag tightly to her chest in a way of comfort.

"There's a coffee shop around the corner. Jitters?" she suggests, fumbling with her keys. I take them from her and point in the direction of my rental car

"I'll drive" I tell her, my hand still wavering at her lower back. She doesn't mind the way I am protectively escorting her to the safety of my car, It's easy to see why as she keeps searching the area, constantly looking over her shoulder as though she is expecting someone to be there. "It's okay" I reassure her as she climbs into the passenger seat. She offers me a smile all the while trying to control her composure.

When the engine roars to life I reverse a little before pulling out from the Kerb. Keeping one eye on the traffic in front, my other flicks back and forth to the restless woman beside me and the way her keys jangle on her lap to the beat of her tapping foot. As we pull up to the set of lights at the end of the road she speaks two words that leave me dumbstruck;

"I'm sorry"

* * *

 

I hold the door open and smile nervously at Sandra as she dips under my arm and over the threshold to Jitters. My nerves instantly subside the minute I see Felicity stood at the end of the counter talking to Iris, and I am soothed by the room brightening smile that she sends in my direction. When I reach the counter, She covertly touches my hand with hers, squeezing it gently in a sign of support and I squeeze in return. While Sandra is giving Iris her order my gaze drifts to Felicity who is still gripping my hand in a sign of support and she shakes her head, telling me now is not the time to introduce them, so instead I pay for our coffees and direct Sandra to the nearest available table. I hang my brown leather jacket over the back of the chair and chance a look back towards Felicity, I can't quantify how much I need her right now, she is an endless supply of love and support that I thought I would never be lucky enough to be on the receiving end of.

There is a comfortable silence as we both acclimatise ourselves to the temperatures of our drinks. I watch curiously as Sandra still seems to scouting her surroundings, turning her head every time the main door opens and closes. I want to talk about Connor, but her behaviour concerns me and I feel it needs to be addressed. If she's in trouble then Connor could also be at risk. I raise my gaze to hers to speak and ask her who she's hiding from. Sandra leans across the table a little and with her voice kept low she begins to fill me in.

"Earlier this week I was suspended from work. There was security breach of our IT Systems, records were hacked and my account details seem to be the ones used to do it, but I swear It wasn't me" She explained, a finger tracing the rim of her cup, before taking another look around. "Ever since my suspension, I think I've been followed, a man in a dark suit, drives a black tinted SUV"

I try to hide my guilt that Sandra is being targeted because of something that I've done and I know in an instant I have to put it right. "If he wanted to approach you or hurt you, I'm sure he would have done it by now" I try to reassure her "I've got some good security on my payroll, I'll make sure you and Connor get a bodyguard just until I can get this sorted."

Sandra looks at me suspiciously before pushing back in her chair "Sorry Oliver but how are you going to sort this out? I mean no disrespect but last time I checked you were living the high life off Mummy and Daddy's credit card"

"I'm not the same person I used to be Sandra, I've seen things, I've done things" I take a pause, reeling myself back in before I've said too much. I actually find myself asking what Felicity would do right now and without a doubt I know she would tell me to be honest with Sandra so I try…as much as I can "Look Sandra, I know who hacked into your company, I Help the Arrow sometimes with certain things, you know information. The Company you work, you worked for..well their subsidiary in Starling are tied up in some really bad things. So please just with this ..Please just trust me"

Sandra, with her eyes wide considers what I've said. It's as though she is trying to read me and decide whether or not she can. She nods inconspicuously before looking over my shoulder and then leaning in again as she whispers.

"Do you know that woman over there? she keeps looking at us"

I follow her line of sight to a fumbling Felicity who quickly looks away and drains the rest of her, what I hope is decaffeinated, coffee. I smile and find myself resting my hand over Sandra's in an act of comfort. "Yes, that's Felicity, she's not a threat. Not unless you give her a computer anyway" I quip trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"You two serious?"

I'm a little taken aback by her question, and insulted. Felicity is clearly pregnant and the insinuation I wouldn't take that seriously is extremely hurtful, but I then remember Sandra knows Ollie and not Oliver and so I brush my hurt aside and try to answer her in the most sincere way possible

"Yes. She's my.." I pause…Girlfriend doesn't cover it, and she's not my fiancé yet technically anyway so I answer truthfully "She's Everything."

"Wow, I have to admit it I'm surprised. I mean I'm pleased for you, I.. it's just" Sandra's sentence peters off and I know what she's thinking. The Oliver she knew back then hadn't exactly been a stand up guy.

"I would have stuck around" I quickly interrupt, before finishing it off with "If I'd been given the chance"

Sandra raises the corner of her mouth in a half smile, both of us still skirting around the subject at hand and I can't take it anymore I need to know so I press her further

"Why did you tell me you had, that he'd, that we'd lost him?"

"I'm so sorry, I was forced into a corner, She told me to get it rid of it, Paid me…so I went and I just, I just couldn't go through with it"

"Sorry? Someone paid you to get rid of our child?" I ask in sheer disbelief. Sandra nods ashamedly as she wipes away a stray tear from her cheek.

"Who, who paid you?" I press, needing to know the truth. Sandra doesn't respond not at first, it's as though she searching for the words and when she finally finds them they are like a blow to the gut

"Your Mother"


	8. Chapter 8

** Felicity **

The Scraping of a chair across the tiled floor has me immediately glaring over in Oliver's Direction. His chair has been pushed back and his hands are defensively gripping on to the edge of the table. He's poised somewhere halfway between standing up and sitting down and every muscle is tensing under the strain of whatever it is that Sandra has said.

I make the small distance across the room just as Sandra slips a card with her number on it in front of a seething Oliver, asking him to call her when he's ready. Sandra smiles genuinely at me before turning on her heels and I can't help the smile that I send back. I rest my hand on Oliver's shoulder in an act of reassurance, and ask him if he's okay. When he continues to stare past me, seemingly in a world of his own, I advise him I'll be back before moving after Sandra; maybe I can somehow salvage this. When I exit Jitters I stop, unsure of which way Sandra went. I look left first, and not spotting her immediately I then turn right and see her hurrying down the street. I call after her but she doesn't hear me so I call again. This time she turns around at the same time an un-marked black van pulls up beside her, doors flying open revealing two heavily armed men in black. I watch on, trembling with fear as they bundle her into the back of the car kicking and screaming. With shaking hands, I whip out my phone and take multiple photos hoping that they will give us something to go on in the aid of finding her, before turning and running back towards Jitters.

As I reach the glass door and my hand touches the handle, Gunfire rains out around me. I crouch immediately, making myself a smaller target and wrap my arms around my middle somehow trying to protect the life inside me. The glass of the door and surrounding windows of the front of Jitters, shatters around me and I instinctively reach out one of my hands to shelter myself from the falling glass. Through the commotion all I hear is one distinct voice as I crouch frozen on the sidewalk unable to move, paralysed with fear, and its Oliver. Above the furore he is all that can be heard, Screaming my name. I feel his warmth surrounding me the minute he approaches and I reach out for him. I try to tell him I'm okay. But then I see it, the blood. It's covering his hands and I don't know where it has come from.

"Oliver?" I ask, with tears in my ears as she checks me over, his chest heaving with emotion. The adrenaline soaring though me has made me numb and I'm. petrified that I've been shot, that the baby has been hurt.

"Oliver?" I plead again and he doesn't talk he wraps his arms around me kisses my head trying to mask tears in his eyes.

"It's the glass" He reassures me "You're okay, you just caught a shard of it in your shoulder that's all" he adds, before assessing the damage and pressing his hand to my shoulder to stem the bleeding, I lean my head into his chest, trying to calm the burn in my throat.

When I have managed to compose my myself I look up and try to look around his assess the situation "Is everyone else okay?"

Oliver looks around, the sound of sirens bellowing in the distance. "Yes, everyone's okay"

"Good because we need to go. We need to get over to Star Labs," I mumble and Oliver raises an eyebrow, his hand tenderly brushing my cheek.

"Felicity what we need to do is get you checked out at the hospital, we need to make sure our daughter is okay in there"

I know Oliver is right, but I am also highly aware that time is of the essence. "Oliver. I'll get Caitlin to check me out as soon as we get there I promise, We need to go to Star Labs, They guys that just shot at me…they took Sandra"

I watch as the darkness I have seen so many times, begins to cloud his vision, His menacing blank stare drifts just beyond me as he contemplates what I have just said, his grip on me relentless. Bringing himself back to the moment and grounding himself by tracing the moles on the back of my neck he shakes his head, his fingers still ghosting the profile of my face. "No, stay please and get yourself checked over" he pleads nodding in the direction of the ambulance that is now hurtling down the street towards us, followed by Police back up, sirens blaring "I'll go find Sandra"

* * *

Three Hours and a lot of arguing with hospital staff later, I am walking into Star Labs with Iris by my side, hoping and praying that Sandra has been found. The tension in the room engulfs me as I enter and I am overwhelmed by the heat of everyone's eyes trained in my direction, holding their breath, waiting for Oliver's reaction. As soon as he senses my presence, he strides over to me, one hand drawn straight to my bump as the other envelopes me, drawing me into his personal space as he presses his lips firmly to mine. He places another kiss to my hairline, whispering "I love you" so only I can hear it before pulling away and rubbing my stomach "Everything ok?"

I nod emphatically, my hand covering his, "She's fine. We both are. What about Sandra, have you found her?"

He nods sorrowfully, "No, Cisco has been working off the photos from your phone, and Joe's put out an APB with CCPD, but we've got nothing"

As we make our way over to main workstation, I catch a glimpse of the time from the right hand corner of one of the screens, and my breath catches in my throat; in an hour Connor will be finished school and there will be no one there to collect him. I rest my hand gently on Oliver's arm catching his attention before voicing my concern. He quietly contemplates and assesses the situation, his thumb skating nervously over the tips of his fingers; a sign that his nervous tick has returned. Joe who has heard our conversation quickly offers his help

"Oliver, with all due respect the school won't release him to his estranged father, or anyone else without his moms consent, I'll go collect him and have the school release him into Police Custody, that way he can stay with me and you can keep him close."

The relief Oliver feels at Joes suggestion is palpable and I watch with a sense of pride as Oliver gratefully thanks Joe for his help. I slip my hand in to Oliver's and lace my fingers with his alleviating his nervous tick. Raising his hand to my mouth, I press a kiss to the hardened skin of his hand before telling him he should go with Joe to collect Connor. The look he gives me is one of hope and confusion.

"Joe's there to help with the paperwork" I explain "You're his Dad, and at this moment in time you're all he's got"


	9. Chapter 9

** Oliver **

I can't help the smile that forms across my face as I find myself marching thorough the school corridors with Joe in close pursuit. It's been over ten years since I was in school and marching towards the Principals office, and doing it again albeit in a different school it fills me with a sense of Nostalgia. At least this time I'm not In trouble. The reason behind my visit is brought to the forefront of my mind by the sight of my Son sat outside the Principals office and my smile slowly fades. The school has not yet been contacted, they have no idea that his Mother is missing, that leads me to the conclusion that Connor must be in trouble. I gesture to Joe that the small boy at the end of the corridor is him; My Son, and Joe nods in acknowledgement.

Every step further down the corridor, brings me that little bit closer to him, and my chest begins to burn in response. Overwhelmed by how terrified that I am that he won't like me, I continue towards him wondering; Can I even tell him who I am? should I pretend that I don't know him?, what would Sandra want? I can barely breath from the uncertainty of what is to come and my thumb skims the tips of my fingers in response. Joes senses this and lays a hand on my forearm and gives me a fatherly 'it'll be ok' look which as much as I appreciate, does nothing to quell the nausea that I very nearly succumb to.

When we reach Connor, his head lifts in adjustment to the shadows created by us towering over him. He catches a glimpse of Joes Badge and instantly begins to panic

"I'm so sorry mister, p..p..please don't arrest me I was just watching out for Emily. He hurt her, and my mom told me that you should never hurt a girl"

Joes laughs and squats so that he is level with him "Hey kid, I'm not here to arrest anyone. Sounds like your Mom is a very clever woman and that you did a good thing."

"Mrs Clunkard doesn't seem to think so" Connor spouts off, gesturing to the door beside him. His eyes catches mine and he looks at me suspiciously before turning his attention back to Joe "Why is he here?"

"This is Oliver he's a friend of mine and a friend of your Moms. Your Mom has been held up and has asked us to collect you from school today, but first we need to clear it with your Principal"

"Okay. Do I get to ride in a Police Car?"

I stifle the laugh that I feel bubbling through my chest, trying desperately to keep my cool composure, while Joes tells him that he will see what he can do. The school secretary appears and Joe moves out of earshot to explain that he needs to meet with the Principle.

While we wait, I take a seat next to Connor and while I try to piece together what I am going to say next he speaks six words that have my world spinning and my stomach very nearly emptying its contents in the middle of the corridor

"I know that you're my dad"

When I have managed to swallow back the tang of bile in my throat and words on the tip of my tongue, Connor continues to talk "My Mom told me that you were my father and that you died when your boat got lost at sea. She never told me that you came back. But I saw you on the news. How come it took you so long to come for me?" He asks, looking away trying to be brave.

I blink back the tears that are threating to fall. The thought of this small boy pining for me for the last four years, wondering why I never came home. I am mindful of what Sandra would want, but I can't let Connor think that I turned my back on him. I reach my hand out to him, curling my arm around his back, desperate to hold him and to make him understand but I retract it, knowing full well it is too much too soon, Instead I explain in the best way I can.

"Connor, I didn't know that you were my Son, I only found two weeks ago. But I am here now and I'd like to be your friend if that's ok?"

I watch on, my heart breaking at the sight before me, as he tries to covertly wipe a tear from his eye, not wanting to give away how much he is affected by my presence. When he is sure that the tears are no longer visible his lifts his head and with an air of nonchalance he replies.

"I guess."

I shakily inhale, the relief I feel is palpable and I try and keep my cool exterior for Connors sake. I engage in life threatening activity every day, fighting tooth and nail with people that are more evil than I ever believed could exist and yet here I am terrified of an eight year old boy.

In my best attempt diffuse the situation I gesture to the lightning bolt symbol on his backpack . "You like the Flash huh?"

Connors eyes light up at the mention of Barry's alter ego and I can't help the pang of jealousy that follows

"Yeah he's the best, he's a hero, he can run so fast. It's really cool"

"Yeah, wow, that is pretty cool" I agree, turning my body to face and engage him. "So how come you uh, are you know sat outside the Principals office" I try to ask nonchalantly and Connor quietly eyes with me suspiciously, clearly deciding whether or not he wants to discuss it. With his head hung low he fiddles with his hands and begins to speak

"Eddie, he hurt Emily. He's always being mean and today he pushed her over on purpose. So I hit him" Connor raised his eyes to meet mine. When he sees my non- judgemental reaction he continues "I just wanted him to stop. And now I'm going to get suspended. Miss. Clunkard is a real badass""

"A badass huh?" I Chuckle

"Yeah a really big badass, and Mom is gonna ground me for sure."

"Okay, Well maybe she will but you could explain that you were looking after your friend and she will see what a really noble thing you did. Tell her that now thinking about it you could have handled it better; I mean violence should be a last resort. Maybe you could have told the teacher?"

"Okay thanks. Maybe you could have a word with her?" Connor queried, a small smirk appearing on his face

"Nice try kid" Says a voice beside us, and I turn to see that Joe has returned. "Come on let's get you out of here"

I grab Connors rucksack and stand, watching him mirror my movement and stand beside me, ready to make our way through the musty corridor. When we reach the main entrance the hairs on my neck stand on end; I can feel eyes on us, and by the look on Joes face he feels it too. I quicken my pace and scoop Connor into my arms as a figure appears by the school gates with his hand inside his jacket. I hear Joe release the safety on his gun and in quick succession as though we had planned it, I swivel toward him and catch the car keys that he throws in my direction before opening fire on the man behind us.


	10. Chapter 10

** Felicity **

My foot taps nervously against my foot rest, as I search frantically through city camera footage for any sign of the Van that Sandra was bundled into. When something from the array of screens I am using pops up, I push the chair I'm on, so I roll swiftly towards the bleep, assessing the newest information.

"Barry..Gas Station north of the …"

Before I've even managed to get to the end of my sentence, a whoosh of Barry's red streak ruffles my skirt and displaces my hair as he makes his exit. Luckily he has taken a connecting ear piece so we can converse. I hear Caitlin informing him from her workstation of some of his vital stats…stuff they have been working on recently, before Barry tells me us that he sees the van. I shout for him to wait, not wishing to take a risk with the Mother of my lovers son… I bite my lip and ponder our next move.

I'm about to speak when I hear the Oliver's gravelly tone as he strides through the door with Connor glued to his side; Joe flanking his left.

"Where's Barry?"

I thrust my chair around in his direction and drink in the vision before me, smiling at Father and Son. I feel a pull in my chest at the sight and can't help but notice the way Connor, even with a straight back and puffed out chest, seems reluctant to move away from Oliver's side; he's trying to be brave but really inside he's terrified. A trait he seems to have inherited from the man beside him.

I remember the question that just seconds ago Oliver had growled upon his return and I un-mute the communication system, tossing a comm link to Oliver, before diverting my attention back to Barry.

"Barry, do you have a visual on..the..uh.. person of interest?" I ask trying to keep as much information from Connor as possible "FYI we have a visitor" I add trying to desperately take control of the situation. I trust that Barry understands my reference, hoping that he doesn't arrive back here as his alter ego; 'The Flash'.

"No. But I've overheard two men talking about the fact that someone is expecting her in Starling. They need her alive."

I bring up a map of the state on one of the monitors and plot the site that Sandra was abducted and the location of their current position.

"Yep that's where they're heading. By my calculations they are probably heading towards Central City Rail. It'll definitely get them to Starling quicker than by road"

I continue my search and bring up the Central City to Starling Rail timetables. I have a feeling we are going to need them. Oliver continues on my train of thought, instructing Barry as to what to do next.

"They are taking her to the Subsidiary in Starling. Plant a tracker on the Van, so we don't lose it" Oliver interjects, his hand never leaving Connors shoulder as he speaks. "And Barry..We are going to need some back-up. Can you arrange to get Diggle and Thea here, and I want Laurel on that Train. And Felicity" Oliver turns to me "Call Detective Lance, get him to meet us at Starling Station."

* * *

 

As I make my way over to Connor my eyes flickers between Oliver and Joes; searching for how much Connor knows and Oliver subtly nods giving me all the information I need. When I reach them, I offer my hand to Connor introducing myself and he hesitates, looking up at Oliver for approval. I inhale a shaky breath as Oliver rests a hand on his shoulders "It's okay, Connor this is Felicity, She's my.." Oliver hesitates; his eyes searching mine for some assistance to which I shrug; I am as unsure as him as to how to describe our relationship to a child, my verbal diarrhoea would only serve to spiral the situation out of all control. I Watch on with curiosity as he finishes his sentence the best way he can in this particular moment "..Friend"

"Like Girlfriend?" Connor asks as he shakes my hand and beings to look around the Lab.

"Yeah Girlfriend" Oliver confirms, a hint of pride affecting his voice.

Connor shrugs nonchalantly and now that the hustle and bustle has died down a bit begins to absorb his surroundings. I can see him tentatively moving away from Oliver and I reach to touch his arm, to try and reassure him

"You're safe here Connor."

He turns around again looking for confirmation from Oliver and he nods before lowering himself to Connors height

"Felicity's right. You're safe here Connor. I need to talk to Felicity a moment. You see Cisco there, he'll show you some of the cool stuff they have here at Star Labs ok?"

"Yeah Buddy I've got some really cool stuff to show you. Things that will. Blow. Ya. Mind!" Cisco offers leading the young boy away, Joe follows in pursuit to keep watch over the youngest member of the team.

As both Oliver and I watch Connor disappear to Cisco's workspace we both smirk at the sound of Diggle's arrival somewhere in the building; the echo of his heaving, rumbling though the walls. I wonder if he will he ever get used to Barry's speed. I sigh in relief that Barry understands that Connor is here, so not immediately entering the main area with Diggle and Thea in tow. I watch Caitlin hurry out towards the sound of Diggle's retching, racing to inform our friends of the current situation. I am grateful for the privacy this allows us, and take a moment to compose myself.

As soon as we are alone, Oliver enters my personal space, his hand reaching for my bump as the other reaches around my back. He places a feather light kiss on my forehead before asking if we're ok.

"I'm fine. We are both fine Really" I reassure him "But what about Connor, something happened didn't it?" I ask, turning back to chance a glance at Conor who is looking down Cissco's Electron Microscope.

Oliver squeezes me a little bit tighter, he's struggling to hold himself together I can feel it in the way his heart is racing and his muscles tense beneath my grip. I run my hand up the muscular curve of his back, soothingly, in an attempt to calm him. It seems to work as he begins to speak.

"There were some men waiting for us at the school, they got a few shots off but luckily no one was hurt"

"Oh God" I whisper reaching my hand to his face. I rest it over his stubble and he turns into my palm accepting my comfort "No wonder he's terrified"

Oliver reaches up to take my hand, holding it in in his own as he places a kiss upon it. He gestures to our friends who are entering the room "I need you and Connor to be safe. I want you to go with Diggle and Thea and make your way back to Starling"

I part my lips to argue, but I stop myself; I know he's right. Our first priority Is to keep Connor and our impending arrival safe. I rub a hand across my belly, caressing our unborn child and nod, smiling at Diggle as he makes his way towards us, looking a little worse for wear. Before I acknowledge Diggle and Thea, and Barry's arrival I glance over at Connor and I can see him tensing at the sight before him. I immediately make my way towards him and can feel the warmth of Oliver not far behind me.

I squat as much as I can while Cisco tries to placate him but I can tell he's unnerved. I reach for him, just gently placing my hand on his back "It's okay Connor, those are our friends"

Connor forces a smile, his hands wringing together in front of him as he gazes behind me at his dad

"Where's my mom?" he asks trying not to sound weak. But he does and it has me forcing a newly formed lump down my throat at the sound of his voice and the solemn look in his eyes.

I look to Oliver for an answer.

There isn't one.

At least not one we can give an eight year old boy.

Oliver inhales an unsteady breath before looking his son directly in the eye and placing a hand on his shoulder. I stand to give them some room and watch as Connor's eyes flicker between us, as though looking for some sort of truth.

"Joe and I are going to go and pick up your Mom, She's in Starling City. I need you to go with Felicity and my Friend Diggle and my Sister Thea over there and they'll drive you to Starling. I'll meet you there with your mom, ok?"

"Can't I go with you?" He asks firmly trying to sound brave " I want to help my Mom, I know she's in trouble"

Oliver drags a hand down across his face and sighs, the characteristic tick in his jaw is evident. I rest my hand on his shoulder in a sign of support.

"Connor, Your Mom, is going to be Ok I Promise you. I know the Flash and the Green Arrow, so don't you worry about a thing ok Buddy." Sensing Connor still needs some persuasion Oliver continues " I need you to do something for me. Do you think you can look after Felicity until we all get to Starling City?"

"Because of the Baby Right?" Connor asks pointing to her mid-section. "There is a baby in there right?"

"Yeah there sure is. And yeah I need you to look after her for me too."

"Are you her Dad too?"

I can feel all eyes on the room on us, bated breath as the conversation continues between father and Son.

"Yes"

"So I am going have a Sister then right?."

Oliver nods. We watch on silently, waiting for Connors response.

"Ok. I'll protect them" He states, standing a little taller than before, ready to protect his baby sister. I can't help but smile at the look of pride that adorns Oliver's face at his Sons declaration. I too am in awe of this little mans bravery and the fact that he is ready to protect my child. His desire to protect us is admirable and I feel myself holding my breath in order to force back the tears that are threatening to fall.

I am drawn from the moment by Diggle's dulcet voice "Ok then, Let's get this show on the road then shall we?"

"Let's do it" Connor chimes in response, eliciting a laugh from us all.

Oliver rises back to his feet, subtly sliding his hand under my shirt to caress my bump before placing a kiss to my hairline, whispering an "I love you" that tickles my ear. When he pulls away his other hand is still entangled with mine as he asks me with an endearing amount of sincerity to be safe.

"Please do whatever Diggle tells you" He pleads.

"I will" I promise him and he seals the deal with a kiss that leaves me heady and full of want.

"Do you need to take anything Connor?" Thea asks. Distracting Connor from the fact Oliver is kissing me. I still catch the pretend retching noise he sends in our direction which Thea feels the need to 'high-five'.

I watch as Oliver walks away, whispering something to Diggle as he shakes his hand on his way out. I don't need to hear it, to know what was said, it was a plea for my safety, for our Childs safety and for Connors safety and I can't help feeling overwhelmed by his primal need to protect his family. I can't help but wish he ranked his own safety as highly.

Praying he takes heed of his own advice to stay safe I catch Thea's gaze and raise my eyebrows in an unspoken need to see if she is okay. After all she just found out she has a nephew. Thea Smiles and sends a small nod in my direction in response; telling me she's ok, or at least she will be.

"Hey Connor I'm going to go to the toilet before we leave. You need to go? Diggle can show where it is?" I check, knowing it will be a long journey.

"Nah, I'm good"

"Ok Well you wait here with Thea" I hear Diggle instruct him as I fade away towards the toilets "While I go get a car sorted"

"Sure thing Mr Diggle"

* * *

 

I am sat in the back of a newly purchased car paid for by Palmer Technologies; soon to be Queen Inc, with Connor tucked into my side. He's been pretty quiet since we started the journey and I want more than anything to put him at ease; to get Oliver on the phone, but I know that it's a waiting game, one that Connor shouldn't have to be a part of, but he is nonetheless. Thea and Diggle look the part of Bodyguard and all round protector; Keeping their wits about them up front. It hasn't escaped my notice that Diggle periodically checks the rear view mirror every few minutes to make sure we are not being followed.

I look around the plush interior and I'm pretty sure the car has been re-in forced to withstand an attack; bullet proof glass and reinforced paintwork. The mind bogles as to how Diggle managed to acquire this so quickly, however I suspect Lyla and probably A.R.G.U.S may have had something to do with it.

I am brought from my internal monologue by a tiny voice beside me.

"Felicity, when do I get to meet her?" Connor asks eyeing my bulge.

"Oh. Well she is due in January, so another 16 weeks and you can see her, but you can say hello right now if you'd like?"

Connor looks at me unsure, curious, and all round confused.

"Here" I tell him as I take his hand and place it on my bump. "Hold your palm like this" I then take my other hand and gauging which position my baby girl is squeezed into I gently nudge my stomach so she retaliates and kicks me exactly where Connor's hand is resting. His eyes light up as he leans backwards, clearly overwhelmed by what he has just witnessed.

"Woah" He chirps. Hesitantly wanting to return his hand. I let him and encourage my daughter to move again eliciting a giggle from Connor that melts my heart. "That is so awesome"

I smile, genuinely intoxicated by his enthusiasm for the life inside me. I only met him a little over an hour ago but he has already seamlessly weaved himself into my affection and my heart swells at the idea of him being a part of my life permanently.

The heat inside the car is suffocating, but I know cracking a window is not an option. I'm about to lean forward to ask Thea to crank up the air condiotioning when I feel it; Connor's hand slipping into my own. His head is turned away as he watches the scenery passing the window, like he doesn't want to draw attention to his gesture, but when his little hand squeezes against mine, I can't help but squeeze it back, using my free hand to swipe at the errant tear tracing a line down my cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

** Oliver **

I observe Sandra's listless form sink forward, her head coming to rest in her hands, and I feel powerless to ease her suffering. I feel myself drowning in a sea of anxiety brought about by Felicity and Connors absence, and I can't help but tense at the plethora of guilt that's weighing me further down. I scrub my calloused hand down across my face and inhale a shaky breath as I adjust my recent change of clothes, before entering Captain Lance's office to confront the woman I just fifteen minutes earlier pulled from the back of a Van, bound and gagged.

As I close the door behind me, Sandra scrabbles from her chair at Lance's Desk and reaches towards me asking desperately about Connor. I tentatively reach for her arm, assuring her that is ok.

"He's on his way, he'll be here any minute. I arranged for him to be collected from School while I was out searching for you" I explain, trying not to give too much away. Sandra forces a smile; Its barely stretching across her face and it doesn't reach her eyes, and I find myself returning the gesture as she slinks back into the chair. She attempts to stop her hands from shaking by aimlessly playing with them in her lap so I pull out the chair next to her and take a seat, my hand reaching for her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her and her gaze meets mine once again.

"I heard about the shooting at the school…on the news" she offers, pointing to the TV monitor in the bull pen.

"He's fine" I inform her confidently, my hand, sliding down to rest over hers.

"It was because of me though wasn't it? They were connected, the shooting and my..my..uh abduction" She stutters.

"Yes they were connected, but Sandra is wasn't your fault." Sandra pulls her hand from mine and swipes at the tears that are now tracing paths down her cheeks.

"Are we safe?, what if they try again" She offers in short bursts through her meandering sobs.

"You're safe" I reassure her. "You're both safe. The man behind all of this has recieved a pretty clear message that you had nothing to do with it. He won't bother you again. But to be on the cautious side I'll have a covert security team assigned to you while the Police department make their case against the organisation responsible"

Sandra nods, inhaling deeply in order to push aside the sobs that are still coming thick and fast. She's shaking uncontrollably and I recognise instantly that she's in shock, given the circumstances it's to be expected, so I take off my brown leather jacket and drape it around her shoulders. When her shaking suddenly lessens and her breath hitches in her throat. I freeze. Her hand in my peripheral vision, moves towards me gently, slowly, and it takes all my strength not to grab her reddened wrist and restrain her from touching me. What is she doing? Her hand strokes just above my ear and then she pulls away, inspecting her finger and the smudge of greasepaint that now coats it.

My heart starts pounding and my mind starts to race at an unprecedented rate. Panic threatens to consume me at the possibility she has discovered my secret and I internally begin to concoct a cover story; something that has never been my forte. Sandra sniffs the collar of my jacket that is drowning her, and her eyes widen at the scent; her gaze flicking back to the greasepaint on her finger. I wait with abated breath as she puts two and two together but we are interrupted by voices outside the room.

We both turn towards the doorway, watching expectantly as it opens to reveal Felicity and Connor. I feel a surge of love as I drink in the sight before me; the three most important people in my life, safe and well. Connor throws a coy smile in my direction as Sandra threatens to hug him to death and I feel the urge to do the same as Felicity enters my embrace. I place a gentle kiss against her lips, absorbing her warmth and strength as I try to hold back my emotion. She can feel me teetering on the metaphorical precipice and she snuggles against my neck to whisper that everything will be ok; and I love her so much more for it.

When Sandra has finished checking Connor over; she releases her iron grip on him and he turns to me.

"I did it. I looked after them, like you asked" he tells me proudly.

I Squat to his level. "Thank You Connor"

"You'd have been proud" Diggle's voice travels from the doorway "He helped Felicity, every time we got out of the car, and he even insisted on scouting the Diner before we let her and Thea out the car, when we stopped for food" Diggle informs me as he winks in Connors direction.

"Wow, I'm impressed Connor" I tell him, as I offer my hand in his direction, hoping that he'll shake it. Instead I am nearly pushed over as he presses into me for a hug. I swallow at the lump in my throat, hugging him back before remembering my manners and quickly changing the subject as I rise to my feet.

"Sorry, Diggle this is Sandra, Sandra this is John Diggle, a very dear friend." Sandra and Diggle exchange greetings as I turn next towards Thea "And you remember my sister Thea"

"Wow, yes but I would never have recognised her…you have grown so much"

Thea smiles demurely in Sandra's direction as she leans against the doorframe; observing unabashedly as I turn my attention to Felicity.

"And last but by no means least this is Felicity" I slip my arm around her as I introduce them, resting my hand against her back for support.

"Hi" Felicity offers but Sandra seems more interested in the hand Connor has on Felicity's bump.

"And this is my sister" Connor sings.

Sandra remains silent; It seems as though she's taking everything in and boy is there a lot to take in. It has been one hell of a day. I wait on tenterhooks for her to say something, or react in any way but she seems indifferent, and dazed and I can't help but wonder if Captain Lance should have insisted that she seek medical attention. Taking control of the situation I address Connor

"Connor perhaps you should wait outside with Thea and Diggle so I can talk to your Mom for a moment"

"Ok" Connor reply's, heading over to Diggle and Thea, as I slip my hand into Felicity's, squeezing it gently; telling her I don't want her to leave. This is as much her business as it is mine; we're partners and she immediately understands.

When were are alone Sandra wastes no time in finding her voice. "You lied. You fucking lied to me" she growls through gritted teeth as she tries to rein in her anger. "You told me worked with the Arrow…not that you were the.." Sandra peers around checking that no one is standing around nearby the office that could over hear "... Arrow!"

She looks to Felicity beside me, worried that she has just revealed some huge secret and is waiting for a response; but there is none, at least not the one she is expecting as Felicity pipes up

"Oh. Don't worry I know about that.. Yep definitely know about that. Known about it for some time. Anyw..." Felicity trails off realizing she is starting to babble, before pulling back slightly, allowing Sandra and I to talk. I watch Sandra carefully as she begins to pace, biting her nails as she links together the sequence of events that have led us to this very moment. I take a step to towards her reaching out in a silent attempt to placate her but she pulls away, pointing venomously at me.

"Oh my god..It was your fault that I was abducted and that they targeted Connor at the school!"

I open my mouth to object, but she's right, it is my fault and I can't help nearly losing myself completely as I become witness to Felicity offering herself as a scape goat, trying to deflect some of Sandra's Anger.

"No, That was my fault, really, I was the one who hacked into your works account. That one's on me. I'm so sorry. Really I am" This has Sandra turning her attention back to Felicity, "Don't even get me started on you. You, playing happy families with my Son, while I'm bound …and …and gagged. Telling him he's going to have a sister. You had NO Right."

"Sandra" I warn, my voice ebbing dangerously closer to my modulated voice, my temper barely under control as she directs her animosity towards the woman I love. This is all it takes to have Sandra concentrating her fury back towards me

"No Oliver. How dare you. How dare both of you. Eight years we've been fine on our own. You do not get to Waltz in here, putting his life in danger and promising him the world!"

Sandra hunches overs, resting her palms on her thighs for support, her emotions clearly getting the better of her. I take a step towards her, my voice softer and gentler in the hope of making her understand and enabling us to reconcile our differences.

"Sandra, please I never meant to put you or Connor in any danger. I would never let him get hurt. Please. I…let me make it up to you. To both of you"

Sandra cuts me off "No! If you care about him at all, you will stay away from him and Leave us alone!"

My hand eventually closes the distance between us and I curl my hand around her forearm, my eyes begging her to stay, but she jerks her arm away before leaving the room. I hurry after her, the words leaving my mouth are a blur; a mix of words that sound distant and like they are spoken by someone else as I try and get to her to reconsider. I watch on in horror as Sandra takes Connor by the hand and begins marching him towards the exit. He turns just before they leave, his eyes begging for me to not let her take him, begging for me to promise him that I'll see him soon, pleading for something I am powerless to give him and it physically pains me. Just as I think my heart has already shattered beyond repair, everything going on in the bull pen is drowned out by the sound of my Son shouting one word, expectant and full of hope as he is pulled thought the door.

"Dad?"


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity

I am concerned. After what happened today I know Oliver needs time to decompress, but he's been in the bathroom for what seems like an eternity. In the space of a few weeks he's gained and lost a son, something that no one should have to endure, least of all him. I Can't even begin to imagine what he must be going through. I rap gently on the door calling his name, and when I receive a lack of response I push it open to reveal Oliver standing with hands braced on counter; the sink catching his tears as they roll off his chin into the abyss.

"Oh Oliver" I sigh, completely heart broken by the vision before me. I tentatively take a few steps towards him and when I reach his side he tenses, his stoic expression fixed firmly in place. I ignore his reaction and reach my hand to his arm in an attempt to comfort him.

"Oliver" I plead, but he remains silent, seemingly unaware of my presence. I watch him intently as he takes a moment to compose himself, inhaling a few shaky breaths to ground himself, before he finally finds his voice. Its gravelly and hoarse as he speaks not to me but seemingly to our unborn daughter. His eyes remain fixed on her as his hand gently comes to rest over my ever growing bump, the other cradling my face.

"Felicity, I need for her, for you both to be safe. There's a place in Coast city"

And just like that it suddenly all becomes clear. This isn't just about losing Connor, he's trying to push me away; he thinks that just like Sandra, I should leave to keep our child safe.

"No. Don't you Dare Oliver" I yell, his eyes widen in surprise, but he remains still, letting me vent my frustration. His fingers trace calming circles on my bump as he pleads with me.

"Fe-lic-ity"

"No. I'm not going to let you push me away. We are in this together Oliver. Besides the safest place for her is here with you. "

"Is it?" He chokes out

"Yes and Sandra will come around eventually and see that too" I run my hand from the girth of his bicep towards his shoulder, before resting on the back of his neck. He relaxes slightly and makes a move to inch as close to me as he can. I use my free hand to graze the tracks of his tears, wiping away his hurt, and he leans forward pressing his forehead against mine.

"I don't want you to leave Felicity. I just…I..."

I raise my finger to his lips to silence him.

"I know. We are far safer here with you, and Diggle, Thea and Laurel, than we could ever be on our own. I promise you that Oliver Queen" I seal my unspoken promise with a kiss before linking his fingers with mine "Come on let's go to bed?"

Oliver hesitates, like he's torn between torturing himself a little longer and allowing himself be loved. He squeezes my hand gently before letting it slip away as he leans back on his heels. He's pulling away and I don't want to push him so I begrudgingly let my hand fall to my side, my eyebrow raised questioning his movement. He moves back towards me and pushes his lips against mine briefly causing a spark to tingle between us. My hands finds the back of his head and my nails caress his scalp, raising a growl from deep within him. Just as I think things are moving forwards between us, I feel him pulling away. I shiver at the loss of contact, but allow him the space he needs as he chokes out that he will follow me in, in a minute.

* * *

 

When I wake the next morning it is to the feel of an cold and empty bed. I stretch sleepily, reaching out across the sheets and I am not surprised to find that Oliver is not there. When I sit up, I become acutely aware of the cool breeze that blows its way through our bedroom tickling me as it dances around the sheets that have gathered by my feet. I remove the sheets and make my way to the open fire escape. A sigh of relief rushes from my lungs at the sight of Oliver stood on the balcony watching out on the street below. I know as I watch him teasing something between his fingers, surrounded by the fine mist that encases the city that he has felt my presence. When he doesn't react, I venture outside and lay my hand on his forearm that is resting on the railing.

"Hey. You ok?"

"Yeah" He replies, his eyes still fixed firmly on the talisman in his hand.

"It's beautiful" I offer, curious as the origins of the heart shaped charm that he is holding. It is small and dainty and I can see the outline of a male figure pressed into the gold as it hangs softly on a golden chain.

"I bought it for her" He explains, placing a kiss on my swollen belly, before straightening up an placing another against my forehead. He offers me the pendant and I take it examining its fully intricacy as he explains the reason behind his purchase "I know we never really talked about it but I figured that we would impart both our religious beliefs and traditions upon our daughter and let her carve her own path, ultimately letting her make her own choice"

I nod in agreement, I wholeheartedly approve of his suggestion, I figured that's exactly what we would do and the fact that he has confirmed that he is happy for me to teach her about Hanukah, Rosh Hashanah, Yom Kippur and all our Jewish traditions fills me with a sense of delight. I can feel my eyes blurring with emotion as I try to form the words to tell him how elated I am that he feels the same way but I'm inexplicably drawn to the pendant still sat warming my palm.

"So this is religious?" I ask him full of intrigue.

"Yes. It's a St Christopher" he explains taking it from me and undoing the clasp. He gestures for me to turn around and lays the necklace around my neck. The pad of this fingers grazing my skin leaves Goosebumps in their wake. When the clasp is re-clipped he moves back around in front me.

"For safe keeping" he advises before sealing his statement with a heady kiss, leaving me breathless and whimpering for more. When he pulls away I follow his gaze to where his gift lies around my neck.

"So why have you bought our Daughter a St Christopher necklace?" I query, still none the wiser about this religious relic. Raising his finger to trace the indentation on its face, Oliver offers by way of explanation;

"According to the ancient scripture, Christopher was a giant of a man who saved a small child drowning in a river and got him across to the other side safely. The St Christopher pendent is gifted to those we love to keep them safe on their daily travels "

"It's perfect" I utter from behind the lump that is forming in my throat. His gaze raises from the St Christopher to meet mine, and just like that I am reminded that this strong warrior of a man that I am fully prepared to devote my life to, is as vulnerable as me and as desperate to protect the life inside me. I am overwhelmingly troubled by the weight that I can see he's burdened with, reflected by the desolate glisten in his eyes; his soul completely bared for me to see. I want to tell him everything will be okay, but I can't, I don't know what's going to happen, but what I do know is that we will face it head on together.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello my dears. Thank you so much for your continued support with this story it is your comments and love that keeps me writing :) Please don't hate me with this chapter...things aren't what they seem..don't get upset...keep reading to the end of the chapter! :)**

* * *

 

**Oliver**

I examine the princess cut emerald engagement ring encased by its little velvet house, that I have been holding onto for the last six months. The early morning sunshine pours through the French doors to the balcony and reflects off the diamond setting, casting a hazy glow inside the apartment that catches the silvery glistening Christmas trimmings that Felicity insisted we hang. The tree is beautifully decked with ornate decorations that hang from every branch, it's difficult not to feel a little nostalgic as I watch the fairy lights flashing on and off in a mesmerising pattern. When I hear Felicity's footsteps at the top of the stairs I panic, sliding less than gracefully off the bar stool in the kitchen as I scrabble to hide the ring from view.

With the ring tucked safely in the back pocket of my jeans I watch her waddle down the staircase and move swiftly towards her to offer her a hand. She berates me telling me she is not an invalid and I can't help the smile that crosses my face at her need for independence.

"So what's this?" She asks pointing at the ribbons and paper strewn over the kitchen island.

"Just a little last minute wrapping" I admit.

"Well, well, well. What would people of Star City say if they could see the big strong Green Arrow, sat drowning in sea of glitter and sparkly wrapper paper?"

I huff out a laugh at her observation and pull her into my embrace, the swell of her abdomen putting a significant distance between us. Pressing my lips to hers I inhale her scent; a heady mix of vanilla and spice, and it's intoxicating. I cheekily run my tongue along her lips begging for entry and she greedily obliges, eliciting a throaty groan from somewhere deep within me. I tangle my fingers through her blond ponytail, pulling on it gently to angle her head back a little so I can deepen the kiss and she moans approvingly.

When are both rendered completely breathless she pulls away, but it doesn't stop me pressing a few chaste kisses against her lips before she retreats completely. She licks her lips savouring the taste of me that still lingers, as she speaks up.

"As amazing as that was, I have to get going"

"It's Christmas Eve" I announce almost petulantly, confused at where she possibly needs to go.

"I know, but I have some last minute Christmas gifts to get."

"I'll get my coat" I tell her heading towards the couch where I left it last night, but she grabs my arm and stops me in my tracks.

"I'll be fine. You stay here and get the rest of that wrapping done" She quips with a wink.

"Fe-li-ity" I drawl, "At least let Diggle take you. Please for me"

"Diggle is busy he has things to do other than ferry around a huge fat pregnant woman." For good measure she throws over her shoulder as she walks away "We are going there tonight don't forget. Diggle will pick you up and I'll meet you there."

"Yes I know. Look please let me come with you" I start to sound a little desperate and I think she is going to cave as she turn to face me, but she doesn't.

"Look, I'll be fine, I'll get a cab, like a normal person and Thea's meeting me anyway"

The fact that she is meeting Thea does make me relax a little but it still kills me to let Felicity out alone, she's three weeks from her due date and I still have a list of enemies longer than I care to acknowledge. I'm pretty sure I am pouting like a child but this is short lived as Felicity wraps a scarf around her neck and presses against me for another kiss.

"Fine, but call me when you are with Thea, stay close to her the entire time and take your phone"

She mock salutes me before placing another kiss just to the left of my lips and heading out of the apartment door, swinging her cerise pink handbag behind her. As I head back over to the kitchen towards the festive mess I notice Felicity's phone on the counter. I swipe it off the side and grab my jacket, zipping it up to brace the cold, before I head off to catch her up. When I reach the lobby, the elevator pings and the doors slide open to reveal a sight that has my knees threatening to buckle beneath me. Felicity's phone that has been clutched tightly in my right hand slips to the floor as I watch her kissing Ray Palmer.

* * *

I spend the most of the morning venting my frustration towards the dummy in the bunker. Each punch that lands does little to undo the unease that threatens to consume me, or the permanent imprint on my mind of Felicity's lips pressed against Rays skin. The image will be forever etched into my brain and it's killing me. I swipe the sweat that's dropping from my forehead with back of my taped hand and continue to throw another few punches, following it up with a roundhouse kick to the torso.

Sometime later, in the afternoon I find myself sat in her chair, teasing her engagement ring between my fingers. When the elevator opens to the Bunker, I stiffen, ready to attack, but make no attempt to hide what I am holding. I am surprised when the door opens to reveal Diggle crossing the threshold, sporting a festive sweatshirt that makes him look like Santa. Despite my solemn state of mind I can't help but smile at his ensemble.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up, you wait til you see what Lyla has bought you" he says without the slightest sense of a joke. Should I be concerned? Before I can decide, Diggle has noticed the ring.

"So your gonna finally do it huh? It's about time Oliver."

"I was" I offer solemnly. Diggle instantly picks up on this and eyes me with a sense of confusion

"Okaaaay, so what changed?"

I don't answer him straight away; something makes me pause, whether it's because saying it out loud will somehow make it worse or that Diggle will call me on my shit, I am yet to figure out.

"Oliver?" Diggle prompts. He crosses his arms and stands straight, showing off the full girth of his biceps, like he does when his trying to be intimidating. He should know by now that hit doesn't work on me, yet I find myself talking anyway.

"I saw Felicity kissing Ray Palmer"

Diggle's jaw drops at the revelation, he runs his hand over his mouth in disbelief.

"Ok so talk me through this, are you absolutely sure that's what you saw. She actually kissed Ray Palmer?"

"No, But she told me she was going out to meet Thea for a bit of last minute Christmas shopping. She forgot her phone so I followed her out of the building to give it to her and I saw her kissing Palmer..on…the..cheek" I finish hesitantly. Diggle laughs at my explanation.

"You're torturing yourself over a kiss on the cheek?"

"It wasn't just a kiss on the cheek Dig, his hands were all over her, and my daughter. And she lied" I vehemently point out as though trying to justify my reaction.

"Oliver Queen pull your head out of your Ass for all our sakes. She lied because Ray has been helping her with your Christmas present and she kissed him on the cheek to thank him"

"Really?"

"Yes, now come on, get yourself together Its Christmas Eve Man. And take a shower, because we do not want to be late."

* * *

 As we head straight over at the 4th street intersection I realise that we are not heading to Diggle's apartment.

"Diggle, you know we've passed..."

"Yeah, just sit back and relax, I'm taking you to see your Christmas gift"

I watch as the first snowflake falls, followed by another until a small flurry falls around us, covering the windscreen in a fine layer of snow that makes Diggle flick on his wipers.

"Looks like we're going to have a white Christmas after all." Diggle muses.

I nod at his observation but can't ignore the fat we have passed the turning for his apartment. When we take a left and another right I have an inkling as to our destination but say nothing, instead leaning my head back against the head rest and letting my eyes fall heavy. The guilt I bear, sits heavy with me, suffocating me as I realise how unfair have been. To think that Felicity would hurt me in any way, I should have trusted her and not jumped so easily to such a ridiculous conclusion. My stomach turns, fluttering nervously at the thought of seeing her and my baby girl, its only been a few hours but the need to feel her in my arms is overwhelming. The thought of spending Christmas with my beautiful girlfriend and unborn child is wonderful but I can't help but feel how bittersweet it is that Connor will not be here to celebrate with us.

As I open my eyes to tap my pocket, checking the ring is safely tucked there for tomorrow, we round the corner and I see it in the corner of my eye; my former childhood home now owned by Palmer industries. I turn to Diggle next me to see a genuine bona fide smirk spread across his face.

"Is this?.."

"Yeah it's all yours again"

Nostalgia, mirth, and pure joy overwhelm me instantly, making it difficult to breathe. After taking a few seconds to compose myself I manage a shaky shallow breath, that somehow holds back the glistening moisture in my eyes from tumbling down my cheeks. I pinch the bridge of my nose to try and restrain my emotion so that Diggle won't catch on, but the genuine warm smile on his face tells me he already has.

As we drive through the main gates into the grounds of the Queen Manor my attention is drawn to Thea's old tree house at the side of property that has been refurbished and painted pink. With turrets moulded and fixed to the side turning it into a fairy castle, the snow dusting the tops adds to the majestic sight. I can't help but envisage my daughter playing there; me shouting her to be careful, while Felicity sits under the tree beneath protecting a make believe 'Fairy village'.

Diggle pulls me from my thoughts as he brings the car to a stop outside the main entrance. As I walk towards the large wooden door, gravel crunching under my feet, all the times I have walked this path before flash through my mind like an old movie and I have to remind myself to keep walking. When I reach the door Diggle hands me a key and I take a moment to steady myself before inserting it in the lock and turning it slowly.

As the I push the door open, the sight I am met with is truly awe-inspiring and overpowering. The ten foot Christmas tree, sparkles and flashes and the smell of pine that it emits is divine. I turn back towards Diggle knowing he must have lugged that bad boy in here, but he's gone, the door still ajar, letting in the cold air. When I hear the trunk of the car being closed I relax and turn back to the tree. As I get closer I can see a handmade ornament that I made as a child and I am instantly transported back to all the times I hung that very ornament on the tree with Thea and my Mom and my heart begins to ache. With a trembling hand I reach to touch it; it's old and falling apart but the fact that is here on the tree, that Felicity has hung it here right at the front; It speaks volumes and the love I feel for her blossoms within me.

I instantly turn, feeling a presence in the house and see Felicity standing at the top of the stairs watching me. I smile, the most genuine smile that has graced my face since I returned from Lian Yui and race up the stairs to greet her. I pull her flush against me as close as I can without squashing our daughter between us and kiss her, with so much fervour she trembles beneath me. When I let her go, I raise my hand, my fingers tickling her hairline as I draw a curl away from her face

"You truly are remarkable Felicity Smoak"

Felicity stares nervously at the floor, as a flush creeps up her face she whispers three words:

"Merry Christmas Oliver"

When I hear a fumbling downstairs I peer down and see Diggle resting down two suitcases at his feet. I look back at Felicity with confusion and she explains "I thought we could all spend Christmas here. Lyla, Sara, Thea and Laurel are already downstairs. Quentin and my Mom are going to Join us tomorrow"

I swallow nervously.

"You're not going to cook are you Felicity?" I ask cautiously as I close my eyes and brace myself for the slap I know I'll get from my remark. She thumps me lightly on my chest and laughs, pretending to be a little miffed.

"What are you insinuating Queen?" she comments playfully. "And to answer your question; No. Raisa is downstairs cooking a batch of cookies and your favourite eggnog and she'll be helping us tomorrow."

"Wow you really have thought of everything" I retort.

"I have, that's why I'm so remarkable" she quips. I take her hand as we descend the stairs to greet our guests. As we reach the bottom, the doorbell rings and I notice Diggle and Felicity share a look. Something is going on and when they don't move I head to the door, pushing Felicity safely behind me, so I am standing protectively between her and whoever is outside. Sensing my apprehension, Felicity berates me excitedly "Oliver it's fine, really. Just answer the door"

I grip the handle and pull open the large oak door, my legs unsteadily threatening to give way beneath me as I stare into the faces of Sandra and my Son.


	14. Chapter 14

**Felicity**

I watch on with a sense of pure joy as Oliver embraces his son, his shoulders sagging in relief as he holds Connor in a hug so tight I think he might be at risk of suffocating the poor boy. I chuckle and mouth the words 'thank you' to Sandra who smiles shyly in response. Moving towards them, I rest my hand on Oliver's arm watching as he releases Connor, who launches himself at me for a hug of my own.

"Hey Con, How are you doing?" I half laugh, half wince, causing Connor to pull away as he realises the strength behind his showering of affection.

"Sorry Felicity. I didn't hurt my Sister did I?" He asks, his eyes wide with concern.

"Not all Connor. I am so glad to see you, and so is she" I inform him as my daughter suddenly does somersaults inside me. Connor's face lights up at this and kisses his hand before placing against my bump. He whispers something that I can't quite hear and then looks back at his mother, as though he is checking that he hasn't over stepped the mark. Sandra simply nods as a small nervous smile adorns her face.

"Connor, why don't you head on into the living room with Diggle, Aunt Thea is dying to say hello" I suggest, feeling that I could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Diggle nods, leading him towards Thea, Sara, and Lyla so that we can talk and I touch Diggle's arm softly by way of a thank you. His warm brown eyes shoot Oliver a look telling everything he needs to know, that he'll keep Connor safe while he is gone.

It occurs to me that I have never seen Oliver so quiet, and contemplative, like he doesn't know what to do or say. I give him a moment to compose himself and I reach out a hand affectionately towards Sandra in greeting, realising she has been nervously waiting while we all welcomed Connor with open arms. I'm grateful that she takes it upon herself to hug me. Its brief and maybe even half-hearted but the sentiment is there. I whisper a 'thank you' to her for making the decision to join us for Christmas and she looks unsure that she has made the right decision.

Oliver takes this moment to finally speak up. It's like he's finally realised what is happening. "Sandra I…" He trails off, not quite sure how to finish his sentence. Sandra interrupts him making sure her stance is heard.

"We'll stay for Christmas, then we can discuss where we go from there"

Oliver nods solemnly in response, his disappointment interrupted by the piping up of a voice outside. Ray appears in the doorway, cases in hand, his effervescent smile breaking through the tension instantly. I can't help but notice the way that Sandra's features change, and the way her body language adjusts in Rays presence. Her shoulders relax and her hips are turned to face him. The nervousness behind her smile dissipates and if I didn't know better I would say there was something there, a connection between them. Ray Rambles something about the cases, placing them inside by our feet and I watch with a wicked sense of satisfaction as Sandra places her hand affectionately on his arm.

"Well, I'd better be getting back. Glad I could be of help. Felicity, Oliver, have a lovely evening. Sandra it was a pleasure" Ray offers sincerely as he makes his departure.

"Thank you for letting us use the Company Jet Ray, it was an experience" Sandra offers appreciatively. Ray nods with a smile and turns to leave.

"Ray, wait" Oliver beckons, causing Ray to falter in his tracks and turn around, pulling the collar of his coat up around his neck to shelter from the cold as he waits for Oliver to speak. "We'd love it if you stayed for Dinner"

Ray looks sheepishly at the floor, clearly unsure as to the sincerity of Oliver's offer "I have some work to attend to, but thank you. Really."

"Then please join us for Christmas lunch tomorrow as a thank you. It's the least we can do"

Unbeknown to her, Sandra flutters her eyelashes expectantly at Ray, she definitely wants him to accept Oliver's offer and I get the feeling that if it means spending more time with her then Ray is happy to oblige. I take a mental note to hang more mistletoe and chuckle to myself at the thought, as Ray graciously accepts. It does not escape my notice that Ray's hand brushes Sandra's as he bids her farewell and heads back to the car, but my attention is quickly averted to sound of Connor racing towards us. Oliver and I watch on as Sandra makes her way in to the living room upon Connor's beckoning, so he can introduce her to everyone.

When we are alone. Oliver turns me, his arm wraps around me and he pulls me as close as he can. He nuzzles his face in my neck and I'm sure I can feel the dampening of my blouse under the weight of his tears. His fingers dance over my top that hangs loosely across my back, the heat from his fingers penetrating the thin fabric as they make their way to my neck, eliciting a trail of goose bumps in their wake. His fingers tangle in my tousled hair and he pulls away slightly, the glisten in his eyes still evident for me to see.

With both my hands cradling his face I whisper "Merry Christmas Oliver" and just like that he metaphorically sweeps me off my feet, brushing his lips across mine with such fervour he has me weak at the knees. He slides his arm around my waist and pulls me as close as possibly can as the other cradles my head where it is still entangled in my hair.

When I can no longer fight the overwhelming need to breath I pull away and he falls forward resting his forehead on mine, and I watch his chest heaving in front of me as he struggles to talk.

"Thank you Felicity. Thank you"

"You're welcome, now let's go spend some time with your Son"

* * *

 

When we enter the living room Sandra is sat playing with Sara while she talks shyly to Lyla and Laurel, and Connor has sidled up to Thea on the sofa looking through her phone. He holds it up to her asking about where something was taken, and when I get a little closer I see his is flicking through her photos. Standing behind the sofa I check out the current picture on the screen over their shoulder, as Oliver takes up the place on the other side of Connor and I'm surprised when I see a picture of Oliver and I, that I have never seen before. In It, I'm sat at my computer screens in the Bunker, luckily most of which is out of shot and Oliver is stood in the background, his gaze upon me.

"That my dear Nephew" Thea begins animatedly trying to avoid his 'where it was taken' question "Is what true love looks like"

Connor shrugs and flicks to the next photo, completely oblivious to the fact that I am suddenly gripping the back of the sofa. My stomach tightens, and I feel a heaving pressure in my cervix resulting in me holding my breath. This has been happening all day, but this is worse, definitely worse than before. I am not due for another three weeks and I have been convincing myself all day that I have been experiencing Braxton Hicks, but this hurts, this really hurts. I inhale a deep breath and compose myself, and as the pain fades away and I manage to concentrate on the screen in Connors hand once more, with everyone none the wiser about my condition.

A photo of Thea and Roy appears on the screen in front of us, and there is a sudden stillness as Oliver and I exchange glances.

"Speedy you ok?" Oliver asks in that proactive brotherly way that he has mastered over the years. Thea nods, a look somewhere between sadness and nostalgia fall across her face.

"Who is this?" Connor asks curiously, sensing the sudden tension in the room.

"That is Roy Harper."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Connor asks curiously. Thea smiles fondly at the photo, as do I, I miss him terribly.

"Yeah he was. He uh, is not with us anymore" Thea offers with difficulty, not sure how to explain the delicacy of the situation surrounding Roys departure from our lives. Connor considers her words carefully before he speaks again, a definite hesitancy in his voice.

"Is he in Heaven?" Thea exchanges a look with Oliver and he takes over.

"Yeah, sort of" Connor places his hand over Thea's

"I'm Sorry Aunt Thea." Thea smiles affectionately at Connor, obviously as dumbfounded at Connors sincerity as the rest of us.

"That's ok buddy"

"Sounds like he was kinda Special"

"Yeah he was" Thea answers, touching a finger to the screen. She never speaks about him, but the loss she feels at him not being around is plain for us to see. The look of saddened nostalgia quickly disappears as Connor starts flipping through more of the photos, only to be interrupted by Raisa who enters, announcing that our dinner is served.

* * *

I feel an unfamiliar sense of togetherness as we all sat huddled around the kitchen table seamlessly passing serving bowls around from one person to another as we dish up Raisa's famous Stroganoff with Rice and an array of vegetables. The aroma is exquisite, and combined with the fairy lights that are draped over the ceiling beams above us, I have never felt so at home as I do now. When the dishes are all settled back on the table and we all tuck in, Oliver clears his throat and raises to his feet, his glass of wine in hand as he seeks everyone's attention.

I eye him suspiciously, touching a gentle hand to his lower back where he stands beside me, to check that he is okay and he just smiles as he caresses my cheek, waiting for the hubbub to diminish.

"I want to thank you all for coming, and for Raisa for making this wonderful feast, which looks truly delicious. From past experience I can tell you it will almost certainly taste as wonderful as it looks."

Oliver was suddenly drowned out by a chorus of cheers for everyone around the table.

"But most of all I would like to thank the one person that has made this all possible, the one person that has made a life time of Christmas wishes come true…"

As Oliver turns towards me mid speech, a crushing pain sweeps across my mid-section. I grip the table fiercely, trying not to give away the pain that I am experiencing, but he immediately stoops to my level, his hand covering mine where it grips the table.

"Felicity are you ok?"

"Mmmhhmm" Is all I can manage in response as I breath through the pain. After a few seconds it subsides and I straighten up, feeling wholly unnerved as silence falls down around us with the gazes of nine people focused solely on me

"Fe-lic-ity?" Oliver repeats his hand cupping my face, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah I think, I um. I need to…" I push my weight against the table and push out the chair from behind me to leave the room. As I turn to exit with no explanation, a gush of liquid splashes to the floor between my legs. My hand, as if of its own accord flies to my mouth in horror and against my will I begin to cry.

I hear the vague gasps of shock from my friends and family behind me, but continue to ignore them at the sudden warmth of Oliver's body pressed against my back. He places a kiss in my hair and links both of his hands in mine as he whispers "Everything is going to be okay."

I squeeze his hands and as he moves to my side, Diggle enters my field of vision. He places kiss to my temple and tells me he'll get my hospital bag from our apartment and meet us at Starling General. I nod incoherently, trying to contain the panic that is rising in my chest. This is too early she is too early. Oliver pushes gently forcing me to take steps towards the door and I let him, frozen with fear. I am brought from my thoughts by Thea's voice asking if she should call my Mom, and I shout over my shoulder

"God No! Are you insane?"

As we reach the car, I am inundated by everyone wishing me well, and giving me their love. Its overwhelming and the tears that had subsided and now back in full force. Oliver helps me into the car, having to pause as another contraction, stronger and more painful than the last suddenly rips through me. Lyla with Sara in one hand, rubs my back through the pain as Oliver holds me, talking me through the pain. When the contraction stops I manage to get into the car and Oliver speeds off, throwing Gravel and dust across the Manor grounds. I watch our friends in the rearview mirror as we drive off to meet our daughter for the very first time.


	15. Chapter 15

**So here it is, the final Chapter. Sorry it has taken so long to complete this story. I am hoping with the Olicity goodness in this chapter all will be forgiven. Thanks to everyone for all their support xxx**

* * *

**Oliver**

I watch in horror as Felicity begins to half yelp, half growl as another contraction descends upon her. Her left hand where it is entwined with my own begins to intensify her death grip that she has already perfected since we arrived at the hospital four hours ago. Her right hand holds the Entonox valve which up until half an hour ago seemed to mildly be helping but now seems to be nothing more to her than a nuisance, which she is more than happy to let us know. As the contraction reaches its peak and really takes hold she Screams like I've never heard before, it's so utterly terrifying that it sends my heart lurching into my throat. I implore the OBGYN to help her, to which she replies that what Felicity is experiencing is completely normal and that any other form of pain relief is not an option now that she is so far along. After pushing through the contraction, Felicity relaxes momentarily into the bed behind her, panting through the sobs that are heaving her chest. She turns her head towards me, searching for reassurance and I give it her, despite the overwhelming fear that is crippling me. I kiss her hairline, where its damp from exertion, and cradle her face, as I whisper how much I love her and how proud I am. She bites back another sob, and throws her head back as another contraction begins.

"A big push now Felicity and the head will be out" I hear, even though the room starts to become hazy, the voices becoming deep and indistinguishable, like a broken cassette tape. I can't help but be completely in awe of the woman beside me. Despite what her body is currently being subjected to, she has never looked more beautiful and I have never been more proud. I watch in wonderment as Felicity pushes her way through the agonizing pain she's in right now so she can give me the greatest git there is and I can't help but want to switch places with her, to take the pain away. If I could, I would do it in a heartbeat.

The next twenty minutes seem to pass in a blur and somehow, at the end of six hours of my life that I'll never forget, my new born daughter enters the world and it's all I can do not to completely break down at the sight of her screaming wrinkly perfectness as she is checked over and given a clean bill of health.

When she is placed in Felicity's arms, all pink and absolutely adorable, I nestle on the bed beside her to drink in the sight of my beautiful little princess, doing my best to hide my emotions from spilling over as I place a kiss into Felicity's hair.

"She is absolutely perfect" I murmur into her crown "Thank you"

"I did it" is all Felicity can seem to muster as her eyes seem to sink with exhaustion. I laugh out loud pulling her closer to me before replying "I never doubted you could"

* * *

It's one AM on Christmas Morning, and we've been left to our own devices in the comfort of our private suite. Felicity is in the shower indulging in a break and clean up that she has so rightfully earned, as I sit, and watch over our perfect baby girl. She is safe in her cot next to me fast asleep and as I watch her little chest rise and fall with each breath, I play with the velvet box of Felicity's engagement ring, turning it between my fingers, wondering if now is the right time. I feels like it is, I want nothing more for us to be a proper family. Lost in my inner thoughts, I hear our daughter begin to stir, I am on my feet towering over her, quicker than I have ever moved before. Slipping the ring back into my Levis pocket, I peer in on the cot and see her wriggling, and I fear she is about to wail. A small noise leaves her lungs, and as if I have done it a thousand times, I slip one hand beneath her head and the other under her bum, raising up towards me. The minute she is brought to my naked chest she quietens down.

"Hey, baby girl" I hush, as I walk her around the room. The heat she emits is calming and the feeling of her in my embrace, is something I cannot describe. The fact that I have been able to offer her comfort and soothe her, sends a feeling of pride surging through me as she nuzzles into me where I am holding her against my bare shoulder.

I being to sing a an old Russian Lullaby that Raisa sang to me when I was small "Tili tili bom, Zakroyte glaza pryamo seychas, khod'ba Kto-to vne doma,I stuchit v dver" I don't know how I even remember it but as I start the words seem to come, quiet and raspy as I whisper them tunefully into the dark soft curls that sweep over her head. I notice that Felicity has re-entered but she stands stark still not wanting to disturb me. When I stop she begs me to continue and she watches with eyes full of love and pupils blown wide as I continue to shush our baby to sleep. The words flow out of me as I rock myself gently and Felicity moves herself closer finally settling in my embrace against my opposite shoulder. I kiss both my girls and absorb the feeling of completeness and utter adoration that sweeps through me, I would do anything for these two girls; even bring the world to its knees if it meant keeping these two safe and it scares me to my soul. After a few seconds Felicity pulls away and grabs her phone. She snaps a picture of the two of us before raising herself up on her tiptoes and pressing her soft warm lips to mine. I feel my heart flutter in my chest as her fingers trail across my bicep, that contracts in response to her touch.

"I better call my Mom, and Thea and give them all the good news" She explains. I try to offer her our sleeping bundle and she stops me. "No it's okay, there's something else I want to do first"

I nod and give her another chaste kiss before she leaves the room, walking cautiously to avoid any unnecessary pain. When the door closes behind her I lay our daughter down into the crook of my elbow and with my free hand grab Felicity's overnight bag off the floor, placing it on the chair in front of me. With one hand I rifle through the bag to find a small green bodysuit that I tucked away at the bottom. I hold it up, it's a little big but it's perfect. I lay our princess down on Felicity's bed and being careful to support her neck I change her. I Check her diaper, which is clean since her last 'incident' and slip on the green bodysuit, replacing her long sleeved sleep suit over the top. I pick her up and huddle her close to me and sing the lullaby again watching her eyes fall heavier before she drifts off again into a peaceful sleep.

When half hour later Felicity hasn't returned I start to pace. The sleeping form in my arms recognizes my tension and begins to squirm and as I try to settle her she begins to wail. As I make my way over to the door to our suite I see Felicity walking towards me and I take a deep breath allowing a surge of relief to flood through me. When I open the door to her she offers me a bottle and I look at her quizzically.

"I thought we were breastfeeding?"

"Well I am, not sure we'll get anything from these" she smirks as she tweaks one of my nipples, then closes the door behind us. "It's my milk, I had one of the nurses help me express, I thought it would be nice for you to feed her as well, I don't want you to miss out on anything." Felicity raises hand to caress my cheek and I close my eyes, absorbing the feeling of serenity and love that transcends her touch. She is utterly remarkable.

I smile down at my snivelling daughter, completely thrilled at Felicity's suggestion, If it means getting to cuddle her for longer, then I am all on board. "I would love that. Thank you." I pause to push past the lump in my throat. "Seems like she is ready for it" I laugh as I watch my daughter making fish movements with her mouth trying to find something to latch onto, it might just be the most adorable thing I have ever witnessed.

Felicity takes my hand and leads me to the bed. I take a seat, being careful not to jostle my baby girl and I sidle up to Felicity who has already gotten comfortable next to me. She hands me the bottle and with a heart full of anticipation I take it and tip it towards my squirming daughter. She latches on immediately and being to suckle like her life depends on it, feeding greedily as Felicity smooths her ebony curls. I don't try and hide the way this is making me feel, I lay it all bare for Felicity to see, I let the tears fall freely as I relish in the fact that I am the happiest I have ever been. As we watch her feed, Felicity lays a hand on my arm.

"So, when I called Thea, I spoke to Connor."

"He okay?" I ask immediately

"Yeah, he's thrilled. He asked if we had named her yet. I told her we hadn't settled on anything and he came up with a pretty beautiful suggestion. He said that he had been thinking about that Photo we saw yesterday and how sad we were that Roy wasn't around anymore."

"We are not calling our Daughter Roy!" I cut Felicity off instantaneously, and she laughs, a laugh so care free and joyous I end up chuckling and jostling our daughter. I reach her up to my chest and begin to burp her, praying that she does not yak all over me and when Felicity catches her breath she continues with our conversation.

"Connor did not suggest that we call her Roy. He suggested, Harper"

Harper. Harper. I roll it off my tongue a few times and then looking our daughter I repeat it to her and she looks at me, her mouth drops open and her eyes widen and I know that the name is perfect.

"Hello Harper" I repeat and I swear she smiles. I know it's impossible, but I swear she does. I look up at Felicity and hand Harper over to her, at the same time pushing my lips gently against hers. When she strokes her tongue across my lips it elicits a moan from somewhere within me and I have to remind myself that our daughter is beneath us. When Felicity pulls way and lays our daughter on the bed between her legs, I link her fingers with mine and place a kiss on the back of her hand "Harper, I love it" I tell her and she kisses me again, only to be disturbed by the sniffling of Harpers cries.

"Hmm Harper, you still hungry?" Felicity Questions her, while stroking her free hand up and down her tummy. The movement across Harpers middle, reminds me of the bodysuit beneath. I swallow, and take a deep breath to try and ease my nerves but it's fruitless. When Felicity picks up Harper and holds her in the crook of her elbow, tipping the bottle to her mouth once again, I stroke a hand across her shoulder, pushing her hair aside to drink in her striking profile. I clear my throat to speak and as she looks at me expectantly and I know that this is it.

"Felicity, You are the most radiant, beautiful woman that I have ever met. When I came back from the Island, I returned to a house, but I never really returned home, not until the day I met you. Through every venture life has taken us, you've supported me unconditionally and made me a better person. Through all the darkness that I brought back from the island that threatens to consume me, you are my light, guiding my way" I take a moment, and with the pads of my thumbs I wipe the tears that have begun painting tracks down her cheeks. "You are truly remarkable, what you have done today, is beyond all reasoning. You brought my Son to me, bought back my Family home and given me the most beautiful daughter in the world, and all in one day. You've granted me a whole lifetime of Christmas wishes in less than twenty four hours and I will be forever grateful to you. You have given me so much, but I have one more thing to ask of you. Well actually Harper has"

Felicity looks at me, undoubtedly bewildered by my last sentence. I take Harper from her and lay her down on the bed in front of us, watching with compete adoration as her lips part and a little snore erupts from her tiny mouth. When she is lying completely flat I gesture for Felicity to undo the poppers of her sleep suit, which she does gingerly, looking at me every time a popper comes undone. When she reaches the last one she pulls it gently to reveal the green bodysuit underneath and the gold embroidery that reads;

**_Mommy, will you marry Daddy?_ **

I watch with a heightened sense of anticipation as Felicity lets out a half yelp, half sob, her hand flying to her mouth in as she tries to contain her shock. She nods her head emphatically while whimpering the word 'yes' over and over, turning her head to face me. When she spots the ring I am holding she freezes, taking a second to appreciate its intricacy, before her gaze flitters to mine. I slide the ring on her finger and she holds it up, admiring its sparkle and the fit, before she turns to me placing her lips gently against mine, murmuring the word 'yes' once more. With her lips parted she deepens the kiss and as I return the gesture, I feel the dampness of her tears against my cheek. I pull away and rub at the moisture with the pads of my thumb, asking with the simple raise of any eyebrow if she is okay. She nods.

"Happy tears" she punctuates, shyly trying to tip her head away from me. With my hand still cradling her face I stop her, and I lean my forehead to hers.

"I meant what I said Felicity. Every single damn word" I pause to temp down the lump in my throat. "You, Harper and Connor, you are my entire world"

With the two most precious women in my life next to me I know that whatever life throws at me going forward, I will do whatever it takes to protect my family. For the first time since I returned from Lian Yu, I feel complete; I have everything I have ever wanted and with Felicity by my side there is hope that one day I will truly believe that I deserve it.

 

　


End file.
